


Obsession

by letsdoit



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdoit/pseuds/letsdoit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто еще одна история про знакомых персонажей. "А давайте представим себе АУ, в которой Энакин - серийный маньяк. Может быть, он будет полицейским, учеником и напарником Оби-Вана, и у него будет иногда просыпаться вторая личность?"<br/>Целиком и полностью посвящается анонам из дежурки, придумавшим и раскурившим этот сюжет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Проходите, мистер Скайуокер, - говорит приятная девушка-секретарь, и Энакин неловко поднимается из одного из кресел, стоящих в приемной.  
Он с детства терпеть не может врачей, любых – и к психоаналитику ему точно не надо. Он слишком порывист и импульсивен, это правда, но можно спросить любого в их отделе, и каждый скажет, что Энакин Скайуокер - их местное дарование. В двадцать четыре года - несколько громких раскрытых дел, статьи в газетах, слава на весь город. Все в полиции знают, что он и Бен Кеноби – самая эффективная команда напарников, которую только видел их отдел.  
Если возникает что-то очень сложное, что не по зубам остальным – это дело отдают им. И они справляются, как всегда.  
Зачем направлять полицейского, блестяще выполняющего свою работу, на принудительные встречи с психотерапевтом?  
Энакин проходит в кабинет и стоит посреди него, ожидая, когда доктор, почти полностью седой мужчина и крупным носом с горбинкой, открывший ему дверь с вежливой улыбкой, вернется за свой стол.  
Просторное, светлое помещение с ковром алого цвета и окном на всю стену мало напоминает кабинеты врачей, и это успокаивает. На большом письменном столе стоит какая-то странная фигурка, что-то абстрактное и совершенно неописуемое.  
\- Присаживайтесь, мистер Скайуокер, - показывает доктор на кресло напротив себя. Энакин садится, не зная, куда деть руки.  
Это на него не похоже – обычно он очень уверен в себе, а если возникают какие-то проблемы, то всегда можно сияюще улыбнуться. Улыбка Энакина действует практически на всех, кроме его начальства.  
\- Вы здесь для того, чтобы мы поговорили о ваших агрессии и раздражительности. – Доктор кладет руки на стол перед собой и сплетает пальцы в замок.  
Энакин совершенно не хочет говорить о своих агрессии и раздражительности, но кивает в ответ. Если он хочет вернуться к работе в ближайшее время, то ему придется отвечать на любые вопросы.  
Доктор много расспрашивает его: сколько лет вы работаете в полиции (пошел стажером в отдел по расследованию убийств сразу после выпуска), много ли у вас конфликтов с коллегами (мало, практически нет - никто особенно не лезет, все завидуют на дистанции), какие отношения у вас с напарником (отличные, замечательные, он практически мне заменил отца), почему вы набросились на задержанного и избили его, а потом, когда вас оттаскивали, то подрались еще и с двумя вашими коллегами.  
На последний вопрос Энакин не может ответить.  
«Потому что один из ублюдков этой банды избил Бена так, что тот до сих пор лежит в больнице в тяжелом состоянии, а потом скрылся, и мне надо было выпустить пар»? «Потому что я хотел его убить за то, что он сделал, но под рукой был только его подельник»? Может быть, «Потому что я не могу позволить себе потерять близкого человека»?  
Ни один из вариантов Энакин не может признать или произнести.  
\- Я был не в себе, - говорит он, - слишком переживал за Бена и был очень зол. Я сорвался.  
Его брови сдвигаются сами собой, и из высокого неловкого парня он превращается в хищника - как бы ни старался это скрыть.  
\- В прошлом у вас уже было отмечено поведение с задержанными на грани допустимого. - У доктора на столе лежит тонкая папочка с характеристикой Энакина, и там много правды.  
\- Да, - говорит Энакин. Ему начинает надоедать, и он это не скрывает. – Я вспыльчив. Но это не причина меня увольнять. Я лучший детектив этого участка.  
\- Никто не говорит про увольнение, - успокаивает его доктор. – Все, что мешает вам, можно скорректировать. Давайте начнем с тестов.  
Энакин заполняет бланк за бланком, раздражается, устает от перефразированных и повторяющихся вопросов (составитель всерьез думал, что на этом можно поймать кого-то?), грызет ручку, и, наконец, отдает все бумаги доктору обратно. Тот убирает их и говорит, что на сегодня достаточно, жду вас во вторник в четыре, спасибо за ваши ответы.  
Энакин выходит из кабинета с непередаваемым облегчением, но, уже почти переступив порог приемной, возвращается, чтобы взглянуть на табличку – он совершенно не запомнил фамилии доктора. «Шив С. Палпатин» - написано на ней красивым шрифтом.

Дни, пока Бен лежит в больнице, тянутся очень, очень долго. Энакин ездит к нему и рассказывает, как идут дела в участке, привозит ему фрукты и передает цветы от коллег - развлекает, как может.  
Охрану у палаты рано или поздно снимут, и это его беспокоит. Дуку давно имеет зуб на Бена, и им повезло, что пуля в затылок в подворотне – не его методы. Тем не менее, любовь Дуку к элегантному противостоянию не гарантирует, что кто-то из его окружения не проявит инициативы и не сделает все по своему разумению.  
«Без присмотра Бен не останется», - думает Энакин.  
Правая рука Бена – та, что цела, не сломана – тяжело и неподвижно лежит на одеяле. Уверенные пальцы, короткие рыжеватые волоски на них – Энакину кажется, что он изучил его руки лучше, чем учебник по криминологии.  
\- Привет, - хрипловато говорит Бен.  
\- Как ты? Сегодня выглядишь уже лучше. По крайней мере, мне уже не хочется панически жать кнопку вызова медсестры, когда ты что-нибудь хрипишь. – Энакин оглядывается в поисках вазы, в которую можно поставить очередной букет.  
Бен с усилием улыбается.

На сеансах с психотерапевтом они доходят до рассказов про детство Энакина, и здесь он подключает все умение пересказывать свою биографию общими фразами из досье. Неполная семья, мать-соцработник, про отца ничего не известно, самая обычная школа в не самом благополучном районе, подработки, начиная чуть ли не с младших классов, с детства нравится копаться в автомобилях, хотел стать механиком…  
\- Почему не стали? – спрашивает доктор.  
Он закрывается мгновенно, на глазах обрастая защитным панцирем.  
\- Маму убили какие-то уроды, когда мне было шестнадцать. Полиция сказала, что это были наркоманы, грабившие прохожих ради денег для дозы. Их даже не успели задержать - сгорели в каком-то сарае, обдолбавшись, - неохотно говорит Энакин, хмурясь. – Тогда я решил, что стану полицейским – чтобы спасти кого-то еще, раз ее не смог.  
Доктор сочувственно молчит.  
С ним не страшно разговаривать – у него спокойный голос, и тонкая улыбка, когда он хочет ободрить Энакина. Он рассказывает интересные вещи с хорошо поставленными интонациями человека, привыкшего говорить на публику.  
Он говорит, что результаты тестов совершенно обычные (Энакин не видит пометок красным – им обведены получившиеся баллы примерно в половине случаев), и что он может предложить несколько методик для работы с этим, но только если тот сам согласится на них.  
\- Гипноз? – переспрашивает Энакин.  
\- Гипнотические техники используются во многих направлениях психотерапии, - поясняет доктор. - Я предпочитаю так называемый эриксоновский гипноз, названный в честь ученого, развившего это направление - вы наверняка о нем слышали. Человек входит в состояние транса и концентрируется на своих внутренних переживаниях. Думаю, это поможет вам расслабиться и лучше разобраться в своих проблемах, Энакин.  
\- Это поможет мне скорее пройти курс и вернуться к работе?  
\- Я не могу ничего гарантировать, - пожимает плечами доктор. - Но, в случае успешного завершения, определенно да.  
\- Тогда я согласен, - смеется Энакин. – Мне нечего скрывать. 

Пламя становится все выше, пожирая крышу и облизывая стены деревянного амбара. Дверь заперта на большой, тяжелый засов.  
Энакин смотрит на огонь, потом тянется утереть пот со лба, и понимает, что совершенно не устал.  
Он идет прочь, сначала медленно, потом бежит, пока не приходит к небольшой речушке. Он входит в ее воду как в очищающую купель, и, выбираясь на другой берег, начинает дрожать от холода – ночи здесь, несмотря на дневную жару, прохладные.  
Когда он добирается до нужного ему дома, дверь открывает красивая темноволосая девушка. Он стоит, смотря на нее, и она, кажется, пугается того, что видит в его глазах.  
\- Энакин… Ты весь мокрый? – спрашивает она, и в ее голосе слышны искренние забота и волнение. – Что случилось?  
Он не может сразу ответить – его душат рыдания, которые он из последних сил сдерживает. Он делает шаг внутрь и опускается на колени.  
Девушка пугается всерьез. Она опускается на пол вслед за ним и повторяет:  
\- Энакин! Что произошло? Что с тобой?  
– Мама мертва. И они мертвы, - шепчет он. - Все.  
Она молчит, и Энакин отводит взгляд, а потом по его щекам начинают течь неудержимые слезы.  
Они так и замирают, стоя на коленях на полу – девушка обнимает его, не в силах найти слова.  
Вода капает на ковер с одежды Энакина.

\- Что я рассказывал? – первый вопрос Энакина, когда он открывает глаза.  
\- В вас очень много боли, - говорит доктор, осторожно прикасаясь к его руке. - Вы рассказывали про свою мать. Про то, как она умерла.  
\- Я почти не помню тот вечер, - моргает Энакин. - Этот сеанс вам помог? Что-то понять?  
\- Определенно, да. – Доктор возвращается за свой стол, доставая бланки рецептов. – Я думаю, что знаю, что нам с вами делать. 

Энакин послушно пьет выписанные таблетки, но спокойнее ему не становится. Он делится своими сомнениями с доктором, и тот говорит, что надо дать им время подействовать. Что первое время он может чувствовать себя немного тревожнее, чем обычно - это реакция организма на биохимическую перестройку.  
«Ладно», - думает Энакин. Если так надо для того, чтобы он остался в полиции и мог быть рядом с Беном, защищая его – он потерпит.  
Про Бена они говорят чаще всего - вернее, говорит сам Энакин.  
\- Я должен был быть там и защитить его, как он защитил бы меня. Это я виноват в том, что он сейчас в больнице, - произносит он упрямо и зло. – Он хотел больше никогда не заниматься работой под прикрытием, и в том, что уговаривал его помочь нашим коллегам и снова вернуться туда, я тоже виноват.  
\- Вы не могли предвидеть всего, - мягко говорит доктор. – В том, что ваш напарник пострадал, виновен только преступник, который наносил ему эти травмы.  
Энакин угрюмо молчит. Их мнения по этому поводу расходятся, и никто не убедит его в обратном.  
Но эти разговоры никогда не кажутся ему спором.

За день выписки Бена из больницы прямо из зала суда отпускают человека, из-за которого косвенно и происходит все это.  
Его имя - Дуку, но его куда больше знают как Графа, и даже в этом претенциозном прозвище он на голову выше криминальных авторитетов города. Отличное образование, политическая карьера, огромные деньги, принадлежащие его семье, острый ум – уже этого было бы достаточно, чтобы быть лучшим среди самых влиятельных людей штата, но Дуку все это не нужно.  
Он разочарован в политике, из которой ушел ни с чем, с рождения имеет баснословное состояние, и он очень, очень недоволен тем, что видит вокруг себя. Ему не нужны деньги или известность – только власть. Он умеет договариваться с дельцами и бандитами, на его приемах можно встретить как Сэна Хилла – учредителя банка «Хардселл бэнк», или Нута Ганрея и Руна Хаако – соответственно, владельца корпорации «Неймодия» и его первого заместителя, так и людей, известных куда меньшему кругу – тех, кто управляет теневым бизнесом города.  
Жесткая оппозиция к правящей партии, ненависть к коррупции и собственное видение того, каким должен быть порядок, заставляют его создать собственную империю – государство в государстве, полностью подчиняющуюся ему, великолепно организованную, с неординарными, решительными людьми у руля.  
Энакин знает каждого из них – по множеству фотографий и сводок, которые изучал, пока Бен готовился к работе под прикрытием.  
Главный исполнитель железной воли Дуку говорит через специальный аппарат, потому что его голосовые связки (а с ними и еще больше половины тела) пострадало в жесточайшей катастрофе. По слухам, подстроенной самим Дуку – чтобы привлечь бывшего военного Гривуса на свою сторону, у того пришлось отнять все. Говорят, что он подвергался промывке мозгов, говорят, что Дуку потратил огромные суммы денег на лучших врачей и опережающих свое время протезы, чтобы тот мог теперь наводить страх на всех, несогласных с ним. Еще говорят, что Гривус когда-то был одним из представителей коренного населения Америки – но сейчас по его внешнему виду не сказать, к какой национальности он может относиться, поэтому слух остается слухом. Его лицо скрыто жутковатой маской, которую он никогда не снимает, и Энакин не хочет знать, возможно ли это в принципе, потому что не уверен, что сможет потом забыть увиденное под ней – если слухи про катастрофу не были преувеличены.  
И если понятно, почему Дуку так ценит по-своему гениального тактика Гривуса, то причина, по которой в свои ученики он выбрал человека, явно не отличающегося психическим здоровьем, не ясна никому – даже Энакину с его острым аналитическим умом. Если бы нашлись улики, способные доказать виновность Асажж Вентресс в тех преступлениях, в которых ее обвиняют – она бы уже получила пожизненное. Она бреет голову, носит совершенно невероятную одежду, больше уместную для фильма в жанре фэнтези, чем для асассина на службе у человека, держащего в своих руках весь город, и снисходительно относится к своей репутации сумасшедшей убийцы.  
В этот день она тоже мельком предстает перед камерами – на ней брючный костюм (Энакин не верит своим глазам), и она идет позади своего наставника, которому расчищают дорогу в толпе репортеров и зевак его охранники. Высокий сухопарый человек с седыми волосами, в одежде глухого черного цвета мало похож на босса мафии, в том числе и манерой держаться, и комментариев в ответ на провокационные вопросы («Сколько вы заплатили свидетелям, мистер Дуку?») у него нет. Не теряя достоинства, он садится в машину с тонированными стеклами и уезжает, оставив Энакина, присутствовавшего на процессе, в бессильном бешенстве смотреть ему вслед.  
Одним из аргументов, послуживших в пользу Графа, является грубейшее нарушение процедуры ареста и обращения с задержанными. Энакин первый раз в жизни так ненавидит свою несдержанность.  
Причастность Дуку к делам, творившимся в фирме, где работал под прикрытием Бен, не доказана, и это предсказуемое поражение. Вся вина ложится на управляющего, якобы решившего заработать миллион-другой не совсем честным путем. Дуку снова выходит сухим из воды – не знал, что творится в дочерней организации его компании, конечно.  
Избитый Энакином человек, тоже официально работавший в ней, смотрит на него насмешливо. («Показания из меня выбили силой», - говорит он судье часом ранее.)  
Энакин немного опаздывает на их встречу с доктором Палпатином, и когда тот спрашивает, в чем причина, он отвечает, что правосудие безнадежно прогнило, раз не может остановить Графа и доказать его вину. Положительная психологическая характеристика Энакина под серьезной угрозой, но он не может остановиться, ходя взад-вперед по кабинету и говоря о том, что следствие и суд связаны по рукам и ногам, что их методы не дадут никакого результата, и что презумпция невиновности сейчас, давая свободу Дуку, убивает множество людей, которые пострадают от его действий.  
В том числе и Бена, который почти прищемил Дуку хвост. Энакин прекрасно понимает, что теперь его не оставят в покое.  
\- Вы согласны с линчевателями? – спрашивает доктор неизменно спокойно – слишком спокойно для человека, который должен бороться с такими вспышками в своем клиенте.  
\- Не знаю, - говорит Энакин, и это правда.  
\- Все мы подвержены соблазну делать то, что кажется нам единственно справедливым, - вздыхает доктор. – Это заложено в человеческой природе, но мы связаны моральными, социальными и юридическими ограничениями. Это совершенно нормально.  
Энакину даже немного смешно это слышать – кто, как ни он, знает, как сделать так, чтобы не попасться.  
\- Наверное, я скажу сейчас то, что мне совсем не поможет, когда вы будете писать заключение, - он вздергивает подбородок упрямым, мальчишеским жестом, втягивая расширившимися ноздрями воздух, - но меня не пугают законы или моральные нормы. Они останавливают других - но не меня.  
\- Но что-то не дает вам пойти к Дуку и разобраться с ним так, как кажется справедливым?  
«Бен», - понимает Энакин. – «Вот моя моральная норма. Бен никогда бы не принял такого».  
\- Да, - вслух говорит он. – Не дает.

В своем сне Энакин идет по узкому ночному переулку легко и почти весело.  
Он преследует человека.  
Он не на работе, и вообще не был уверен, что это он, Энакин Скайуокер, настолько странным и темным кажется все вокруг. Его тень на кирпичной стене угловатая и большая - больше, чем должна быть. Холодный воздух царапает носоглотку.  
Раненый человек лежит на земле прямо за углом. Энакин узнает его – это Тол Скорр, человек, чуть не убивший Бена Кеноби и сбежавший с места преступления.  
В неверном свете далекого фонаря он видит, каким ужасом искажено его лицо, как панически расширены его зрачки – так, что светлые глаза сейчас кажутся черными. Ему это нравится.  
Он подходит ближе, наступая носком черного сапога на кисть Скорра, тянущегося за уроненным ножом.  
\- Нет, - говорит он, и сам удивляется тому, как глубоко звучит его голос.  
Он нажимает сильнее, хрустит кость запястья, и Тол кричит.  
\- Сначала ты скажешь мне, как Дуку узнал, что один из его людей – коп под прикрытием. Не советую врать и долго думать. – Голос Энакина звучит ровно, но у Тола от этого спокойствия бежит холод по спине.  
\- Я… не понимаю! Не понимаю, о чем ты!  
\- Нет, ты все понимаешь. И скажешь, кто ему мог это рассказать. Или то, что я буду с тобой делать, я буду делать в два раза медленнее.  
\- Не понимаю! – визжит Тол, но удар сапога в зубы заставляет его замолчать и захлебнуться своей кровью. - У Дуку есть свой человек в полиции, - шепчет он наконец, понимая, что если сейчас не скажет этого, то вызовет на свою голову куда большее. – Его знает один из наших.  
\- Имя, - настаивает Энакин. – Кто его знает? Не слышу. Громче.  
Ему приходится наклониться, чтобы разобрать, что говорит Скорр.  
\- Хорошо, - он выпрямляется и берет стоящий у стены обрезок узкой трубы. – А теперь, Тол Скорр, давай попробуем, насколько приятно то, что ты сделал с Беном Кеноби. Я целый месяц думал, как сделаю с тобой это, и я в большом нетерпении.  
Он откидывает в головы черный глубокий капюшон, скрывавший его лицо.  
Скорр пытается отползти. У него остается время просипеть:  
— Вы… ты… Скайуокер!  
…прежде чем обрезок трубы обрушивается на него.  
— Внешность, — говорит Вейдер, вытирая кровь со своей щеки, — обманчива.

Когда Энакин просыпается, его сердце колотится, а на висках выступают бисерины пота.  
Его тошнит от звука ломающихся костей и криков.  
Полицейского из отдела убийств сложно удивить увечьями, но когда ты в своем сне очень реалистично наносишь их человеку сам – это совсем другое дело.  
Он идет в ванную, умывается, и какое-то время стоит над раковиной, чувствуя, как по лицу стекает приятно прохладная вода, и постепенно возвращается в привычную реальность.  
«Это просто дурацкий сон», - говорит он себе, вытряхивая таблетку из пластикового флакона, - «Я слишком долго думал о том, что хотел тогда сделать с этим ублюдком».

Днем он едет в больницу к Бену, и долго спорит там с медсестрой, которая говорит, что пациента по фамилии Кеноби сегодня выписывать не должны. От запаха дезинфицирующего средства, которым моют полы в вестибюле, Энакину становится безотчетно уныло.  
Когда Бен наконец выходит из двойных белых дверей – рука в гипсе на перевязи, следы от небольшого шва на скуле, про все остальное Энакин даже думать не хочет – он улыбается и легко треплет его по плечу, чтобы не сделать больно.  
Ему хочется не отходить от него ни на шаг.  
\- Энакин! – смеется Бен. – Я вполне могу сам открыть дверь.  
Энакин немного смущается, но ровно настолько, чтобы это не мешало ему сделать то же самое со следующей дверью.  
Он сияюще улыбается. Этому Бен ничего не может противопоставить.  
Никогда не мог – даже в то время, когда старался быть строгим наставником.  
\- Я купил весь список того, что тебе сейчас надо есть, - говорит он, вытаскивая из пакетов продукты на аккуратной и пустой кухне Бена (и вся его квартира такая же – аккуратная и просторная, обставленная в нейтральных тонах). – Чтобы рука лучше срасталась.  
\- О боже, - говорит Бен, - ты и этим заморочился. Моя рука отлично себя чувствует.  
\- Кто-то же должен был! Если ты не собираешься.  
Готовит Энакин очень посредственно, хоть и старается, но проблема в том, что кулинарные таланты Бена не сильно лучше, как бы он ни утверждал обратное. Ни одного из них продолжительная холостяцкая жизнь не сделала хорошим поваром.  
\- Ты решил приготовить ужин? - Подозрительно присматриваться к помидорам на разделочной доске не стоит, если он не хочет обидеть Энакина, но Бен не может удержаться.  
\- С тех пор, как ты последний раз ел мою стряпню, я сильно прокачался, - ухмыляется Энакин, подбрасывая и ловя помидор, и верить ему тоже совершенно не стоит.  
Вместе они, впрочем, готовят нечто вполне вкусное. 

Вечером они смотрят «Формулу-1» на диване в гостиной Бена («Это ты пользуешься тем, что я не могу убежать?» - спрашивает он). Когда Бен засыпает, незаметно приваливаясь к плечу Энакина – действуют обезболивающие и усталость – Энакин делает звук тише и долго сидит так, слушая их ровное дыхание в унисон и ощущая успокаивающее тепло чужого плеча (он сползает чуть ниже, чтобы коснуться его виском). Он сам не замечает, как задремывает, и просыпается уже за полночь, чтобы разбудить Бена и отправить его в спальню.  
\- Я останусь сегодня? - спрашивает он в полудреме, и в этот момент в нем нет почти ничего от решительного сержанта полиции, зато есть очень много от того студента, почти мальчишки, с которым Бен когда-то познакомился в академии.  
Это опасная смесь – легко забыть, что Энакин давно вырос, любим прессой как «самый молодой и успешный сержант округа» и вовсю пользуется на допросах методами, которые сам Бен никогда использовать не будет.  
Но Бен слишком хочет спать, и это спасает его от любых проявлений нежности к парню, который почти годится ему в сыновья.  
\- Одеяло в шкафу, ты помнишь. Диван твой.  
Не то чтобы Энакин был против дивана, он не раз и не два ночевал на нем за время их знакомства, но лежать на нем одному вызывает острое чувство голода по знакомым прикосновениям.  
Он засыпает, вспоминая ощущение теплого плеча под головой.

\- Простите, я снова опоздал, - говорит Энакин, распахивая дверь. Его волосы еще влажные на концах, и вьются легкомысленными колечками возле ушей.  
\- Ничего страшного, - ровно отзывается доктор. – Следующий пациент отменил сеанс, и я смогу уделить вам столько времени, сколько понадобится. К тому же, зная характер вашей работы, Энакин, у вас наверняка уважительная причина.  
\- Вообще-то нет, - он вздыхает и плюхается в кресло, улыбаясь. – Просто сегодня я ехал к вам не из дома, а от Бена, и немного не рассчитал со временем.  
Доктор понимающе улыбается ему в ответ. 

Доктор снова укладывает Энакина на кушетку, стоящую у него в кабинете, но уже без гипноза.  
\- Вы можете не смотреть на меня, - говорит он, - без визуального контакта людям проще рассказывать что-то о себе. Я бы хотел немного больше поговорить о том, почему вы не можете сдержать свою агрессию, если что-то угрожает вашим близким людям.  
Энакин молчит.  
\- Это совершенно нормально, - успокаивает его доктор. – Все мы готовы защищать своих дорогих людей любой ценой. Но в вашем случае, Энакин, вы намного превышаете допустимые меры. Нам нужно найти причину, почему, и постараться сделать так, чтобы вы владели собой даже в таких сложных ситуациях.  
Его интонации внушают доверие – все можно исправить, все можно вернуть, со всем можно справиться.  
Не то чтобы Энакин сильно переживал из-за того, что не удерживает свой гнев. Но если он скажет «я считаю, я действовал оправданно», к полноценной работе его вряд ли допустят.  
\- У вас были какие-то случаи, когда вы так срывались, до того, как ваша мать погибла?  
\- Нет, - честно говорит Энакин. – Бывало, я просто дрался, как дерутся все мальчишки. Однажды мой друг сказал, что машина, которую я ремонтирую – полный хлам и никогда не будет ездить. Естественно, мы с ним тогда наваляли друг другу по первое число.  
\- У вас были какие-то детские страхи, может быть?  
Энакин усердно вспоминает, и может назвать только один – тот, который помнит до сих пор.  
\- Когда я был совсем маленьким, я услышал в какой-то научно-популярной передаче, что Солнце когда-нибудь погаснет, и наша планета, а за ней и другие, превратятся в ледяную пустыню. Это меня испугало.  
Он откидывает голову на спинку кушетки, устраиваясь удобнее, но его поза все равно выдает напряжение.  
\- Я побежал к своей матери и спросил: это правда? Неужели Солнце может погаснуть? Она тогда сказала, чтобы я не волновался – это произойдет через миллиарды лет, и даже потомки наших потомков этого не застанут. Может быть, человечество к тому времени исчезнет вообще. Но мне было плевать на человечество, и на потомков – меня потрясла мысль о том, что все рано или поздно прекратит свое существование. Даже Солнце – то, что я считал вечным. Я представил себе ледяную черноту, в которой дрейфует мертвая звезда, когда-то обогревавшая целую систему, и мне стало жутко.  
\- Что было потом?  
\- Потом я вырос, - Энакин смотрит в потолок. – И когда мама умерла – то есть, когда ее убили – я понял, что страх вырос вместе со мной. Чем бы я ни дорожил, кого бы ни любил – все рано или поздно перестанет существовать. Любимые люди умирают, звезды гаснут, и ты только можешь смотреть на это, потому что не в твоих силах что-либо сделать.

Они долго еще говорят о том, как Энакин может представить свой страх – есть ли у него форма или цвет, или он – только ощущение холода, который каждый раз пробирает его, когда он вспоминает о мертвой звезде.  
На стене кабинета висит картина с алым, раскрывшим зубастую пасть драконом с шипастой спиной, и Энакин говорит, что его ужас похож на такого дракона – свернувшегося кольцом, но холодного. Мертвого. Дракона мертвой звезды.  
Энакин даже нервно хихикает, настолько неуместно поэтично это звучит.  
\- Хорошо, - удовлетворенно говорит доктор, когда они заканчивают. – На сегодня все. Как всегда, жду вас в четверг. И попробуем увеличить дозировку, пожалуй.  
Энакин уходит, унося в своем кармане новый рецепт.

Вскоре ему снится еще один сон.  
Таблетки, видимо, помогают, потому что он его почти не помнит, запоминается только пьянящее ощущение свободы в нем. У Энакина наконец есть власть – и он может защищать и наказывать. Он делает то, что должен, то, что всегда должен был – но просыпается в ужасе от того хладнокровия, с которым убивает. (Правда, тот, кто умирает во сне от его рук – совершенный подонок, и даже наяву Энакин не сильно задумывается над справедливостью своих действий. Она очевидна.)  
Его пугает то, что во сне ему это нравится.  
\- Ваше подсознание пытается хотя бы во сне выразить то, о чем вы думаете в последнее время, - говорит доктор, делая какие-то пометки, когда Энакин пытается рассказать ему о своих кошмарах. – Жаль, что вы не помните, что именно вам снится, это могло бы нам помочь.

В отделе Бена встречают радостно, с поздравлениями и заранее приготовленным подарком.  
В отличие от Энакина, который близко общается, в основном, только с ним, Бен давно дружит с Эйлой Секурой, с которой был знаком еще во времена работы в отделе организованной преступности (эффектная внешность Эйлы часто подразумевала специфические легенды для нее, и каждая история из того периода у нее содержит примерно равное количество пошлости и стрельбы – Энакин слышал их почти все). Бен дружит и с Квинланом Восом, хотя многие считают, что он его убить готов – Энакин не знает, как насчет убить, а вот прикрывать свою спину он ему вполне доверит, а это очень многое говорит для Бена. А то, что он его бесит – так кого Вос не бесит, усмехается Энакин. С Мэйсом Винду Бен ведет себя очень сдержанно, но и они хорошие друзья. Мэйс очень многое ему может простить за профессионализм и честность, правда, Бену обычно ничего не надо прощать. Даже Асока, для которой Энакин – пример для подражания, очень любит Бена, а уж кто максимально не похож на ее наставника, так это он.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит немного растроганный такой встречей Бен, стоя в кругу обступивших его коллег, – мне очень приятно. Я тоже по вам скучал. Чем дальше от вас, тем больше скучаю, это правда. – Звучит это очень искренне.  
Все смеются.  
Квинлан закатывает глаза за спиной у Бена.  
\- Ты знаешь, что так часто говорят про родственников? - улыбается Эйла.  
В другом случае Энакин, оставшийся стоять поодаль, ревновал бы внимание Бена (иногда он все-таки совершенный мальчишка, все еще ждущий одобрения своего учителя), но Бен сам смотрит поверх голов коллег в его сторону. Энакин улыбается ему – незаметно для других.  
Конечно, Бен знает, кто больше всех рад его видеть.

Квинлан с Эйлой почему-то будят в Энакине воспоминание, которое до сих пор заставляет его ощущать острое чувство стыда. Возможно, само по себе оно даже забавно, но он теряет всякую самоиронию, когда попадает в ситуации, в которых чувствует себя подростком.  
В тот вечер Энакин не дежурит, а просто приходит посидеть с ними за компанию, потому что его приглашает Квинлан - посмотреть на кухню работы под прикрытием изнутри. И первое, что производит на него впечатление и запоминается - в небольшой комнате много сложной и дорогостоящей аппаратуры.  
Какое-то время он сидит смирно (Бен в это бы не поверил – во время их дежурств Энакин постоянно ищет приключений и ноет, что это скучнее, чем он думал, но только до того момента, как на одном из вызовов на него не нападает обдолбавшийся тип с ножом), и смотрит, как Квинлан заполняет отчет, пока на мониторе не начинает происходить хоть какое-то действие.  
К образу ушлого покерного шулера, которого мастерски изображает Бен, Энакин уже почти привыкает, хотя поначалу ему очень сложно увязать в своей голове своего наставника и этого гладковыбритого щеголеватого пройдоху. (Позже он замечает в Хардине – так Бена зовут по его легенде – много узнаваемых черт, просто утрированных, но первое время контраст разителен.) В подпольном клубе для «своих» игроков он смотрится очень органично.  
\- Наш объект, - кивает Эйла на ничем, на взгляд Энакина, не примечательного человека, которому Бен открывает дверь. – Мы давно его ведем. Не знаю, как Бен его уговорил, но он согласился принести флэшку с информацией об основных точках, откуда контролируется вся сеть. Кажется, у него личный зуб на Графа, - пожимает она плечами. - Главное, чтобы он теперь не соскочил.  
\- Ага, - отрывается от отчета Квинлан. – Он должен понимать, что будет, если источник утечки найдут.  
Энакин кивает. Он вперивает взгляд в монитор, на который выводится изображение с черно-белой камеры (одной из многих, установленных в квартире): на нем видно, как Бен разговаривает со своим визитером.  
\- А если они что-то заподозрили и послали этого человека, чтобы убрать его? – спрашивает он.  
\- Для этого нужно обладать очень хорошей реакцией, поверь.  
Эйла говорит это очень уверенно, но когда мужчина делает резкий шаг вперед, к Бену, Энакин не выдерживает и тянется к кнопке включения звука.  
\- …мне нравится такой подход, - слышит он голос Бена – с незнакомыми, ленивыми интонациями.  
\- А мне нравишься ты, - говорит незнакомец.  
На мониторе видно, как Бен толкает его к стене.  
Энакин дергается, но микрофон оказывается достаточно чуток, и влажные звуки поцелуев передает так же хорошо, как и разговор.  
\- Расскажи мне, что ты любишь, - шепчет Бен. На видео заметно, как его рука спускается ниже, ныряя между их телами. – Боль? Связывание? Или хочешь, чтобы я был с тобой понежнее? Ты сверху или снизу?  
Энакин не страдает недостатком воображения, и все, что говорит Бен, тут же встает у него перед глазами яркими, объемными картинками. Он снова нажимает на ту же кнопку, чтобы отключить звук, но это не срабатывает.  
Он сдавленно чертыхается.  
\- Можешь со мной не церемониться, - незнакомец выдыхает это резко, почти стонет.  
\- Да ты плохой мальчик, - Бен низко, странно смеется.  
Энакин неожиданно думает, что эти вульгарные разговорчики, подходящие под образ Хардина – совсем не то, что говорил бы сам Бен. Он наверняка шепчет своим партнерам абсолютно другие вещи… И это точно не то, о чем стоит сейчас думать.  
Его окатывает жаркой, душной волной возбуждения только при одной мысли о том, что Бен может говорить на ухо в таких случаях.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я завалил тебя, связал и вставил?..  
\- Да... о, Боже, да.  
\- Скайуокер, выключи, а? Я пытаюсь работать, - не выдерживает Квинлан.  
\- Никогда не видел, как он это делает? – ухмыляется Эйла, замечая, как неотвратимо краснеет Энакин. Ей немного смешно – меньше всего она ожидала, что его так легко смутить.  
\- Расскажите мне, как у него это получается? Все-таки у Бена талант. На моей памяти еще никто не отказался, - говорит Квинлан, прежде чем снова уткнуться в отчет.  
\- Ага, - соглашается Эйла.  
Она наконец милосердно отключает звук, и пытка заканчивается.  
Энакин остается сидеть с горящими щеками, жмущими ему брюками и слишком яркими образами в голове. Он очень надеется, что второе не сильно заметно.  
Он больше всего на свете надеется, что это не заметно.  
«У меня стоит на грязные разговоры Бена с каким-то преступником», - осознает он. – «Боже».  
Правда, прочувствовать свое падение в полной мере ему не дают.  
\- Черт, не терпится получить эту флэшку, - нетерпеливо трет ладони Квинлан. – Раз ты здесь, то сделай одолжение – нацепи мою кепку, чтобы не светиться, и сходи, забери. Не думаю, что тебя кто-то узнает.  
\- Я не уверен, что это лучшее решение, - говорит Энакин. Эйла поднимает одну бровь – она тоже так не думает, но Квинлан полон рвения, так что Энакину приходится взять кепку и идти, как только «объект» покидает квартиру.  
До этого проходит еще как минимум полчаса невыносимо неловкого для него молчания, и под конец он даже рад сбежать.

Бен открывает ему дверь в одних джинсах на голое тело - видимо, он только что вышел из душа. Неловкости этой сцены может позавидовать любой ситком.  
\- …я думал, сегодня очередь Квинлана, - говорит Бен после обоюдного молчания.  
\- Я не должен был сегодня дежурить, просто зашел к ним с Эйлой. - Энакин смотрит на обнаженный торс Бена, не в силах отвести взгляд. Он чувствует, что так пялиться уже просто неприлично, но перестать не может. Он видел Бена полуодетым много раз, что теперь-то не так – не может понять он. - Квинлан решил, что я могу один раз поработать твоим связным.  
Бен (он единственный из них помнит, зачем здесь Энакин) протягивает ему крохотную флэшку, но вместо того, чтобы взять ее и уйти, Энакин говорит:  
\- Я не думал, что ради задания приходится… делать и такие вещи.  
У него в крови привычка скрывать смущение за дерзостью.  
Иногда это помогает.  
\- Если что, я делаю не только «такие вещи», и не только во время заданий под прикрытием, - говорит Бен. – Тебя это беспокоит? – спрашивает он, отводя взгляд.  
\- Нет, - честно отвечает Энакин.  
Он хочет сказать что-то вроде «Почему ты никогда об этом не говорил?» или «Почему я так многого о тебе не знаю?», и сдерживается, но, видимо, все эти мысли слишком явно написаны на него лице.  
\- Мы с тобой никогда не обсуждали такие вещи, - Бен чуть улыбается, и этого Энакину не хочется на него больше сердиться. В конце концов, он прав – ни о чем подобном они никогда не говорили.  
– Ладно, я пойду. Для курьера я и так слишком задержался.  
Энакин изображает быструю улыбку в ответ, прежде чем сбежать по ступенькам вниз. 

После этого на какое-то время ему становится очень сложно слышать шутки про Бена и все, что относится к его личной жизни: избавиться от этого образа перед глазами непросто.  
Он невольно начинает вспоминать какие-то ситуации и лихорадочно соображать – может, и там было что-то, чего он не заметил? Энакин перебирает в своей памяти каждое опоздание Бена, каждую двусмысленную подколку коллег, каждый случай, когда Бен с кем-то флиртовал, и внезапно понимает, что за несколько лет он никогда не слышал от него о чем-то таком – Бен ведет себя с ним крайне целомудренно.  
Почему-то наличие бурной личной жизни у его наставника задевает Энакина.  
Наверное, доктор прав, и после смерти матери он отчаянно ищет в своей жизни «главного» человека – того, за кого он может зацепиться и не отпускать. Сам он объясняет это куда проще – он эгоистичный собственник во всем, что касается личных отношений.  
А потом Бен попадает в больницу, и Энакин забывает про все, о чем думал.


	2. Chapter 2

Через несколько дней патрульные находят труп Саважа Опресса – еще одного приближенного Дуку.   
Мэйс Винду, начальник отдела расследования убийств, хмурится, кладя на свой стол фотографии места преступления. Их новый стажер, Асока Тано (девятнадцать лет, одна из лучших на своем курсе, умудряется учиться и постоянно торчать в участке, выполняя традиционную для стажеров работу с бумагами), берет одну из фотографий, смотрит, немного расширив голубые глаза, и кладет обратно. Это слишком даже для нее, уже видевшей достаточно красочных отчетов.  
Жертву явно пытали со знанием дела.   
\- Итак, Саваж Опресс, - говорит Мэйс обступившим его стол детективам. - По нашим данным, сначала занимался самой простой работой, в последнее время был помощником небезызвестной Асажж Вентресс. В связи с этим возникает сразу несколько вопросов.  
Энакин подходит ближе, внимательно слушая.  
\- Большим умом Опресс не отличался, - Мэйс смотрит на Бена – его задание под прикрытием в банде Дуку, так неудачно окончившееся, делает его сейчас самым осведомленным человеком в их команде. - Обычно его посылали припугнуть кого-нибудь или разобраться с зарвавшимися партнерами по бизнесу, то есть он был обычным «быком». Значит, либо карьерный рост Опресса связан с чьей-то протекцией, - Мэйс замолкает, делая почти театральную паузу, - либо он обязан им своему родству с очень интересным персонажем.  
На стол ложится еще пара фотографий.   
\- Прекрасно известный вам человек, Бен.   
На лице Бена ничего не выдает его эмоций, но Энакин знает, о чем тот сейчас думает.

Они знакомы дольше, чем Энакин работает в полиции: впервые они встречаются, когда Бен приходит читать лекции их курсу в академии (после его пар всегда остается один студент, который задает много вопросов, и постепенно ответы на них переходят в разговоры не только о предмете). К тому моменту, как Энакин приходит на стажировку в отдел убийств, между ними возникает что-то вроде дружбы – насколько это возможно при их разнице в возрасте и положении. Бен рассказывает ему про работу в полиции – не советует и не отговаривает, просто рассказывает. Самые разные вещи, в том числе и про то, как он сам ушел из отдела организованной преступности, и оставил работу, которую любил и умел делать. Про это он говорит суховато, но с тенью глубокой грусти, по которой Энакин понимает, насколько это когда-то было для Бена болезненно.   
В свое время эта история была достаточно громкой: психопат-убийца, ненавидящий копов и все, что с ними связано, сделал охоту на них чем-то вроде своего хобби. Его не могли поймать больше года, пока бывший наставник Бена Кеноби и его напарник, лейтенант Джинн, не нашел ниточку, ведущую к Молу, и не пошел по следу.   
Когда они столкнулись лицом к лицу, Мол убил Джинна и скрылся, оставив поздно приехавшего Бена над телом его учителя и человека, которого он безмерно уважал. Потом Бен довел дело до конца один, выследил Мола и практически поделил его на две части – действия с натяжкой, но признали допустимыми мерами самообороны при задержании особо опасного преступника. Тем не менее, Бен вскоре после этого сменил специализацию и ушел в подразделение Мэйса Винду, куда, благодаря отличному послужному списку, его приняли с большим удовольствием.   
Энакин вспоминает все это, смотря на Бена, и чувствует, как дракон мертвой звезды обвивается вокруг его сердца, напоминая о себе. Он знает, как это – привязываться к наставнику, и не хочет представлять того, что случилось бы, повторись эта история уже с ними.   
Даже возможность этого уже загнала Энакина на приемы к врачу.

Когда Мэйс заканчивает свое инструктирование («Раз все, связанное с Дуку, - мрачно говорит он, - сейчас под пристальным вниманием вышестоящего начальства, то я очень прошу вас особенно внимательно отнестись к своим обязанностям. Все понимают, что я имею в виду?»), Энакин подходит к Асоке, грустно вернувшейся к стопке бумаг.   
Как и все стажеры, она рвется в бой, но после случая, когда Энакин взял ее, только пришедшую в участок, с собой на вызов и оба попали в переделку, ее точно никуда не пустят, даже осмотреть место преступления. Правда, посмотрев на своего куратора в деле, сама Асока в восторге, ничуть не смущена опасностью и очень ждет того момента, когда официально придет в отдел новым сотрудником – в том, что это случится, она не сомневается.   
\- Ну что, Шпилька, - говорит Энакин, подходя к ней, - новое дело, новая задача. Как думаешь, кому мог помешать Опресс?  
\- Лучше бы вы помогли мне разобраться с этим отчетом, - Асока даже не надеется на положительный ответ – даже совсем немного зная Энакина, можно уверенно сказать, что с чем-чем, а с отчетами он точно не помощник. От любых крючкотворства и отчетностей он бежит, как черт от ладана.   
\- Учись сама, - Энакин улыбается и выглядит так, будто освоил это дело в совершенстве и ничего сложного в нем не видит, - это неотъемлемая часть нашей работы.  
\- Поэтому вы просите писать за вас отчеты лейтенанта Кеноби? – тоненьким голосом спрашивает она с невинным видом.  
«Всего один раз», - хочет возмутиться Энакин, но вслух говорит:  
\- Подслушивать нехорошо, Асока!  
Она насмешливо улыбается. Словесная победа остается за ней – возразить против ее аргумента куратору нечего.  
\- Толку его просить, если он все равно не соглашается, - бурчит себе под нос Энакин, отойдя настолько, чтобы она его точно не услышала.

Доктор пишет удовлетворительное заключение, что Энакин готов продолжить полноценно работать, и тот долго стоит перед его столом, не понимая.  
\- Но мы же с вами еще не закончили? – говорит он.  
Он почти привык приходить сюда, в этот большой светлый кабинет с красным ковром.   
Наверное, отчасти он воспринимает доктора как друга, желающего ему помочь. Ему действительно нужна помощь – в глубине души признает Энакин.  
\- В рамках того, что я должен был сделать для вас по просьбе вашего начальства - моя работа завершена, - говорит доктор. – Я хочу предложить вам продолжить наши встречи уже как частному врачу и пациенту. Так я не буду стеснен количеством предписанных сеансов, методиками и ограниченным временем наших бесед.  
Энакин колеблется.  
Не то, чтобы он хотел стать постоянным пациентом психоаналитика, но если это поможет ему справиться с собой и лучше защитить Бена…  
\- Мне бы хотелось до конца разобраться с вашими кошмарами и тревожностью. Но на это потребуется больше времени, - говорит доктор, сплетая пальцы в замок своим любимым жестом.  
\- Ладно, - отвечает Энакин после недолгой паузы. – Я думаю, можно попробовать.

\- У вас есть девушка? – спрашивает на одном из их сеансов доктор, и Энакин снова не знает, как ответить так, чтобы это выглядело достаточно прилично.  
\- Постоянной – нет, - отвечает он. – Только… случайные связи.  
Быстрый секс в туалетах баров с не совсем трезвыми посетительницами, которых привлекает внешность Энакина, приглашенные домой симпатичные студентки, которым он втирает про сложную и опасную работу детектива – на личную жизнь у него не так много времени, но когда ему предлагают секс без обязательств, он никогда не отказывается. Одно из преимуществ его внешности – не надо сильно стараться, чтобы кого-то склеить.   
Главное – не приглашать одну и ту же девушку к себе второй раз, знает Энакин. У него есть талант создавать себе проблемы на пустом месте.  
\- Но у вас были серьезные отношения?   
\- Да, конечно.  
\- Вы так же сильно переживали за нее?  
«Еще больше», - думает Энакин.   
\- Да, очень, - произносит он вслух.  
Иногда в его снах появляется очень красивая темноволосая девушка, которая смотрит на него с любовью.   
\- Мы были знакомы с детства, - говорит Энакин. - Я влюбился в нее с первого взгляда, и сразу сказал, что обязательно на ней женюсь. Потом долго встречались, и пусть все было не всегда легко, мы очень любили друг друга. А потом она получила грант на учебу в одном из лучших университетов страны, и уехала туда, я поступил в академию здесь, и мы решили расстаться. У нее очень богатая и известная семья, в отличие от моей, и она не могла все бросить и остаться со мной.  
Он не рассказывает о том, что решение принимает сама Падме – после того, как его ревность переходит все разумные границы.   
В конце концов, он вырос и больше так себя не ведет.  
\- Падме – одна из тех людей, для которых долг важнее личного, - продолжает он. - Она хотела не подвести своих родителей и помогать людям – кстати, забавно, но она ваш коллега. Мы с ней остались друзьями, хотя это было не так-то просто, особенно поначалу. Мы довольно много общаемся по скайпу, я знаю, что она еще не замужем, хотя у нее есть парень, знаю, что много работает и много путешествует, когда у нее есть такая возможность. Сейчас я люблю ее, но уже как хорошего друга.   
Доктор слушает его внимательно, иногда делая какие-то пометки в своем блокноте.  
\- Возможно, она – единственный человек, у которого бы получилось мне помочь, настолько она меня знает, - говорит Энакин. – Но, к сожалению, она не может. 

***

Стул врезается в стену позади головы успевшего пригнуться Вейдера, и рассыпается обломками. Вейдера спасает отменная реакция – Асажж Вентресс не играет в поддавки с теми, кто приходит ее убить.   
Драка с ней выходит веселой: в процессе они немного скачут по столам и разбивают вдребезги все, что можно разбить в этой комнате. Она обучена драться без правил, и делает это очень неплохо. Ее нож со свистом разрезает воздух возле самой его щеки, чуть задевая ее. Наверное, будет шрам, но Вейдеру на это плевать. Встретить достойного противника даже приятно.   
Ему приходится постараться, чтобы загнать ее в угол.  
\- Мне нужно имя вашего человека в полиции, - говорит он, рукой в черной кожаной перчатке сжимая ее горло, когда ему надоедает развлекаться.   
Намертво прижатая к стене и практически лишенная опоры под ногами, Вентресс молча сверкает злыми светлыми глазами. Несмотря на ее браваду, в них плещется страх.   
Вейдеру приходится ослабить хватку, чтобы она могла говорить.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я его знаю, ублюдок?  
Он встряхивает ее, сжимая пальцы сильнее. Асажж пытается пнуть его длинной ногой, затянутой в подобие черного плотного чулка.  
Приходится дважды ударить ее по лицу другой рукой, чтобы она передумала.  
\- Сора… Сора Балк, - кашляет она, когда он неохотно разжимает пальцы, давай ей вдохнуть.  
\- Зачем им Бен Кеноби?   
\- Всем нужен Бен Кеноби, надо же, - Асажж издает звук, похожий на смешок. – Мне тоже когда-то был нужен. Знала бы, что он коп – никогда бы не связалась. Он так хорошо целовался с разбитыми губами. – Она снова кашляет. - А теперь и ты туда же, да?  
\- Зачем. Им. Бен. Кеноби, - раздельно и холодно произносит Вейдер.  
То, что она говорит, воспринимается им как провокация, как слова человека, который понимает, что не выйдет живым из этой комнаты, и болтает все, что угодно, чтобы потянуть время.   
Но даже если это так, ей не стоило этого говорить.  
– Влез, куда не надо было. Граф потерял один из каналов для отмывания денег из-за него – ты это знаешь. Купить его не удалось, эта сука еще идейней, чем я.  
Вейдеру смутно кажется, что в ее словах совсем не оскорбительный оттенок. Это ему не нравится.  
\- И ты решила его убрать с помощью Скорра?  
Впрочем, ответ ему уже не нужен и не интересен – как и сама Асажж. Все, что хотел, он узнал, остается самая приятная часть.   
Он достает нож.

Пронзительный писк будильника вырывает Энакина из его сна, и какое-то время он лежит, пытаясь понять, кто он и где находится.  
Кошмары приходят к нему регулярно, с тех пор, как Бена выписали из больницы, и никакие таблетки не могут их прекратить. Он жалуется на них доктору (тот говорит, что можно попробовать еще немного увеличить дозировку таблеток), он старается не есть перед сном (не помогает), но ни медикаменты, ни пустой желудок не имеют эффекта.  
Энакин чувствует себя совершенно разбитым и невыспавшимся.   
(- Все в порядке? – озабоченно спрашивает Бен, глядя на его черные круги под глазами.  
\- Плохо сплю, - бросает Энакин, запивая утреннюю таблетку. – Ничего страшного, пройдет. Лучше скажи, как твоя рука?..)  
Энакин почти не помнит, что ему снится, только смутные отрывки, и кровь, много крови.

В середине дня в участке раздается звонок, и Мэйс Винду вызывает их с Беном к себе. Еще одно убийство, еще один труп, и вскоре они выезжают на место, взяв с собой группу экспертов из криминологической лаборатории.  
Когда Энакин хочет сесть за руль служебной машины, Бен отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Спасибо, но тех двух недель, которые ты возил меня из дома на работу и обратно, мне хватило, - говорит он, и решительно садится на место водителя. – Хочу еще пожить.  
\- Это твоя благодарность за мою заботу и заодно комплимент моим блестящим водительским навыкам? Ну ты и задница, Бен! – говорит Энакин перед тем, как сесть рядом.  
Водит Энакин, действительно, непревзойденно, но слишком быстро.   
На самом деле, он, конечно, не обижен, но демонстративно возмущается всю дорогу (благо та оказывается не очень долгой) – Энакин не упускает ни одну возможность отомстить Бену за все его нотации, которые он выслушал, будучи стажером.   
Когда они заходят в помещение, он все еще возмущается.  
\- Значит, когда я гнался за тем придурком с прокачанной тачкой, ты был не против…   
Он осекается, смотря перед собой.  
У Асажж Вентресс вырван язык, и вся стена забрызгана ее кровью – убийца словно вырезал на ее теле рисунок абстракциониста.   
Бен рядом с ним тоже молчит.  
Энакину не нравится его молчание, но надо делать свою работу, и он достает блокнот и ручку, аккуратно обходя лужу крови на полу.  
Он старательно смотрит и запоминает, внимание – главное качество хорошего полицейского, и в какой-то момент испытывает чувство дежа-вю, будто уже видел что-то похожее.  
\- Что-то не так? – спрашивает один из экспертов, поднимая взгляд на замершего над трупом Энакина.  
\- Нет-нет, все в порядке, продолжайте, - торопливо говорит он.  
«Наверное, этот псих скопировал что-то из фильмов», - думает он. – «Почти наверняка такое где-то было, в «Ганнибале» или еще где-то».   
Это его немного успокаивает.

Когда они возвращаются в участок, Бен непривычно хмур и серьезен. Он трет ладонью глаза, и замирает так, будто очень устал.  
\- Все хорошо? – теперь очередь Энакина это спрашивать, кладя руку на его плечо.  
Прикосновения его всегда успокаивают: теплый и живой Бен Кеноби - лучшее доказательство того, что все хорошо. И больше всего Энакина радует то, что за несколько лет тот ни разу не отстраняется, когда он нарушает его личное пространство тем или иным способом.  
Бен кивает.   
\- Кто-то, кажется, всерьез решил помочь полиции, - Энакин обходит его стол и садится напротив.  
\- Пока что он только добавил нам работы.  
Изгиб уголка губ Бена ясно показывает, что он думает о тех, кто берет на себя роль судьи, не имея на это лицензии.  
\- Ты же не огорчен тем, что одним человеком из команды Дуку стало меньше? - больше поддразнивая, говорит Энакин. Ему хочется немного смягчить выражение лица Бена. Иногда морально-этические споры в этом помогают – они отлично его отвлекают, а потом их можно легко свести к шуткам.  
Энакин знает все, что может вернуть Бена в рабочее состояние.  
\- Даже если он убивает преступников, - отвечает Бен, - то сам является преступником. Казнить имеет право только государственный палач.  
\- Палач – отличное имя для него, не думаешь? – Энакин немного напускно беззаботен, отчасти пытаясь этим еще и смягчить свое странное ощущение при виде места убийства. - Вентресс – не тот человек, из-за которого стоит беспокоиться. Без нее мир стал немного безопаснее.  
\- Из всей людей Дуку Асажж Вентресс была единственной, кто хоть немного был достоин уважения.  
Слова Бена звучат неожиданно тяжело.  
\- Она была убийцей и психопаткой, - говорит Энакин, удивленный его реакцией. – Ты что, знал ее лично?  
\- Немного, - отвечает Бен и берет со стола папку, отворачиваясь.

Здесь явно что-то не так, и Энакин, ведомый желанием оберегать и защищать Бена, как только может, хочет знать все.   
\- Квинлан, - говорит он, присаживаясь на край стола одного из двух человек, которые могут ему в этом помочь. С Восом можно не церемониться, это не Бен с его миллионом правил. – Если я задам тебе личный вопрос про Бена, ты ответишь?   
\- Ты не можешь спросить у него этого сам? – резонно спрашивает Квинлан, не поднимая глаз от отчета. Работы у них всех навалом.  
\- Что не так с Асажж Вентресс?   
Вос отодвигает бумаги и смотрит на него.  
\- Понятно, - говорит он, – почему не можешь.  
\- Ага. И я очень надеюсь, что ты ему про мой интерес к этому ничего не скажешь.   
\- Не скажу. Зачем тебе это вообще, Эни? История очень давняя.  
Энакин пожимает плечами.  
\- Иногда у меня ощущение, что я совсем его не знаю, а это человек, с которым я провел бок о бок несколько лет. Я знаю его лучше, чем любую из своих девушек, но он ничего, - Энакин ударяет ребром ладони по столу, - никогда мне не рассказывает. Хотя эта информация иногда может спасти ему жизнь.  
Квинлан устало откидывается на спинку стула и тянет сигарету из пачки. На рабочем месте курить запрещено, но день давно закончен, начальства на месте нет, а сам он – большой скептик относительно любых правил.  
\- Бен – очень закрытый человек, ты сам знаешь, - неразборчиво говорит он с сигаретой во рту, прикуривая.  
Энакин молчит, смотря на него.  
\- И у него есть много таких вещей… о которых он никогда ничего не скажет. В том числе и про Асажж. 

После разговора с Квинланом Энакин специально идет домой пешком – ему нужно немного проветрить голову и подумать.   
Квинлан рассказывает ему не так много, но из этой мозаики складывается картина, которую – теперь Энакин понимает, почему – Бен имеет все причины скрывать, и Энакин не знает, как ему к этому относиться.  
После смерти своей невесты Сатин Крайз (он знает немного про нее от самого Бена – тот говорит о ней с такой задумчивой и грустной улыбкой, что Энакин невольно думает: вот причина, почему он до сих пор один) Бен с головой погружается в работу. Он делает все, чтобы вернуться к обычной жизни, как, несомненно, хотела бы сама Сатин, но спустя полгода его задействуют в сложной, тщательно продуманной операции под прикрытием, где он попадает под начальство правой руки Графа Асажж Вентресс: уже тогда бритоголовой, одетой, как фрик, и совершенно сумасшедшей. Ни одно из этих обстоятельств, впрочем, не мешает им с Беном начать очень странные и больные отношения.  
Если это – попытка вернуться к нормальной жизни, то она совершенно провальная.  
Два месяца Асажж и Бен работают вместе, наводя порядок в рядах банды и запугивая вконец обнаглевших конкурентов Графа. Жесткий секс, унижение и боль – то, что она делает с ним, когда они остаются наедине.  
Ничего не говорит о том, что он против этого.  
Бен выполняет задание, хотя и ставит его под угрозу срыва в самом конце. Он сходит с ума (иначе Энакин это объяснить не может) и признается Асажж, что работает в полиции, но она, тем не менее, почему-то его не сдает, а избивает и вышвыривает – и, пользуясь ее молчанием, Бена тихо выводят из игры. (Она почему-то молчит и дальше, сдавая его только спустя несколько лет, когда случайно узнает, что он задействован в другой операции - и Тол Скорр не убивает его только потому, что Энакин и Эйла успевают вовремя.)  
После этой дикой выходки Бена отправляют под благовидным предлогом отдохнуть от работы «в поле» (на самом деле - потому что больше ни один человек в здравом уме не выпустит его работать под прикрытием, будь он хоть сто раз лучший специалист) читать лекции в академию, где учится Энакин, и где он, собственно, с ним и знакомится. А спустя примерно еще полгода Мэйс Винду принимает достаточно рискованное решение, что ответственность за нового стажера приведет Бена в форму – и не ошибается. Так Бен становится наставником Энакина и его учителем.

Из этой истории сам Энакин выносит для себя две вещи: во-первых, Бен склонен думать о людях куда лучше, чем стоит, и это его подводит.  
Во-вторых, ему совершенно не жаль Асажж Вентресс.

***

Следующие несколько дней они с Беном вместе сидят над материалами с мест преступлений, допрашивают живущих неподалеку людей, хотя шансы на то, что кто-то из них что-то видел и расскажет, почти равны нулю, изучают досье на всех возможных конкурентов Графа, которые могут таким образом «намекать» ему на то, что пора власти в городе смениться - и не приходят ни к какому определенному выводу. Слишком многие мечтают занять его место, слишком многие имеют на него зуб, но представить, что кто-то всерьез замахнулся на человека масштаба Дуку, получается с трудом.   
Кажется, в городе появился какая-то новая сила, которая хочет, чтобы с ней считались.  
\- Может, это кто-то из тех, у кого не получилось посадить Дуку? – полушутит-полуспрашивает Энакин, потирая лоб.   
От кофе и невероятного объема информации, который им пришлось перелопатить, у него перед глазами пляшут буквы отчетов. Свет небольшой настольной лампы – сегодня они засиделись допоздна – падает на него сбоку, заливая половину его лица теплым светом, а вторую оставляя в густой тени.  
– Понял, что законным методом у него ничего не выйдет, и решил действовать прямо? Начав с его самых надежных исполнителей? - Энакин говорит это просто так, чтобы отвлечься и чтобы что-то говорить. Он так долго рассматривал фотографии трупов и улики, что, кажется, знает их наизусть.   
Он хватается за эту болтовню, как за мостик, перекинувшийся из его мира, полного ночных кошмаров, таблеток и постоянного, сводящего с ума ощущения, что он вот-вот что-то поймет, но упускает, в недавнее прошлое, где осталось будоражащее чувство того, что он идет по следу, вкус победы от каждого раскрытого дела, и не было этой безумной тревоги за жизнь Бена.  
\- Неплохо, - Бен листает какую-то папку из большой стопки, громоздящейся на краю его стола, – для сюжета фильма про копов.   
\- Почему? – Энакин поднимает голову. – Может быть, это судья, который вел его дело.  
\- Немолодая дама, - говорит Бен.  
\- Значит, не судья. Ладно, кто-то из прокуроров.   
Бен захлопывает папку. Сегодня он не настроен шутить. Или слишком устал, чтобы поддерживать треп Энакина.  
\- Кажется, нам пора домой.   
Когда они уходят, выключив свет и заперев за собой дверь, Энакин порывисто оборачивается – ему мерещится, что кто-то смотрит ему в спину.  
Ему не хочется отпускать Бена без присмотра, хотя его рука и зажила, и он идет вслед за ним до самого его дома, а потом долго сидит на лавке напротив – пока знакомые окна квартиры на третьем этаже не гаснут.   
Никто не выходит из подъезда, и никто туда не входит.

\- Я не знаю, кто это сделал, - свернутая газета с силой ударяется об стол Мэйса Винду, - но кем бы он ни был, он об этом очень сильно пожалеет.  
«Палач: почему полиция не торопится с расследованием?» - название статьи на первой полосе, набранное большими буквами, бросается в глаза. Энакин уже читал ее, конечно: немного фактов из расследования, фотографии Вентресс и Опресса, и все это густо пересыпано очень острой критикой их работы.   
«Может ли быть так, что полиция вполне сознательно не афиширует эти случаи, замалчивая их? И не торопится бросать все свои силы на раскрытие этих жестоких убийств, потому что Палач, как воплощение самосуда, является отражением их (или нашего) искаженного понятия о справедливости?.. Я только задаю эти вопросы, но искать на них ответы должны – и можете – только вы сами» - призывает автор - конечно, пишущий под псевдонимом.  
Детективы молчат.  
\- Все свободны, - говорит Мэйс. – Кеноби и Скайуокер – вы остаетесь.  
Асока уходит последней, бросая взгляд на Энакина.  
\- Это дело под твоей ответственностью, Бен, - спокойно начинает Мэйс, но это мрачное спокойствие не может обмануть никого из присутствующих здесь. Он в ярости. – И мне очень интересно, как строго конфиденциальная информация по нему могла попасть в прессу. Даже прозвище убийцы, которым мы его называем только среди своих.  
Энакин смотрит на Бена. Его лицо непроницаемо, но как бы он ни пытался скрыть свои эмоции, Энакин знает, как сильно его затронуло предательство кого-то из тех, кто мог защищать его спину.  
В этот момент ему хочется найти этого человека самому, и показать ему, что бывает с теми, кто предает доверие Бена Кеноби.   
Эта мысль заставляет его немного остудить себя.   
\- Открыто внутреннее расследование, - продолжает Мэйс, смотря на Энакина, словно слыша, о чем тот думает, и этот взгляд давит, как плита, - наверху не успокоятся, пока виновный не будет найден. Я и сам не успокоюсь. И я даже не хочу думать, что это может быть как-то связано с предыдущим случаем, потому что в таком случае один из нас – человек, работающий на Дуку.  
\- Я не знаю, кто мог слить это в прессу, - ровно говорит Бен. – Я могу поручиться за себя и Энакина, что мы этого не делали, но у меня совершенно нет идей, кто это может быть.   
«Он настолько во мне уверен», - думает Энакин, и маятник его эмоций качается в сторону безграничной любви к Бену. – «У него даже мысли не возникло спросить у меня, мог ли я это сделать».  
\- Я знаю тебя, мы давно работаем вместе, и я уверен, что ты не побежал бы к репортерам. Но это, - Мэйс тычет пальцем в газету, - это то, что сейчас окончательно раздавит наш отдел, и я хочу знать, как это могло произойти.  
Маятник идет в другую сторону.  
Энакин поднимается со стула одним плавным движением, оказываясь у стола Мэйса быстрее, чем Бен успевает что-то сказать.   
\- Не вешайте все на Бена, - говорит он, недобро щурясь.   
\- Энакин!  
\- Я задавал вопрос не вам, Скайуокер. Сядьте и успокойтесь, - Мэйс и Бен произносят это почти одновременно.  
\- Как вы смеете обвинять его? – Энакин слышит свой голос, но не узнает его – настолько он полон сдерживаемой ярости, – Никто не сделал больше для этого расследования, чем я и Бен! Если кто-то и может сейчас помочь в этой ситуации, так это он, но вы этого, кажется, не понимаете!   
На пару секунд в кабинете повисает тишина. Мэйс внимательно смотрит на Энакина.  
\- Идите на свое рабочее место, детектив, и приведите себя в чувство, - наконец говорит он ледяным тоном, который осадил бы любого.  
\- Не смейте ничего говорить про Бена, - сквозь зубы повторяет Энакин ему почти в лицо.  
\- Идите, - Мэйс чеканит каждое слово, - на свое место. Разговор окончен.  
\- Энакин. Идем, - жесткий тон Бена действует как ушат холодной воды. Энакин чувствует, как тот сжимает пальцы на его плече.   
Он неохотно слушается его, напоследок яростно блеснув глазами на Мэйса.

\- Да что с тобой такое, Энакин! - почти кричит Бен, когда они остаются наедине.  
Все они сейчас крайне напряжены, все устали, но такая реакция на слова Мэйса – явный перебор.   
\- Со мной все в порядке, - хмуро отвечает Энакин.  
\- Нет, не все. – Холодности Бена, когда он зол, тоже может позавидовать айсберг. – Я понимаю, что ты хотел мне помочь, но вот таким образом этого делать не надо!  
\- Я забочусь о тебе, – говорит Энакин, глядя исподлобья. – Очень жаль, что ты этого не понимаешь. И я продолжу это делать, даже если ты не согласен с этим.  
Он уходит, со всей силы ударив дверью.   
Бен озадаченно смотрит ему вслед. В его глазах – тревога.

Энакин все-таки извиняется перед Беном (хотя никакой вины не чувствует), и неловко просит прощения у Мэйса (только для того, чтобы Бен не думал, что он не может держать себя в руках).  
(- Может, тебе лучше сменить врача? – говорит Бен. - Ты выглядишь… очень уставшим.  
Энакин, конечно, отказывается. Возможно, он слишком бурно это делает, потому что Бен смотрит на него все с той же тревогой.  
Но это действительно дурацкое предложение. Если кто-то и может ему помочь, то это Шив Палпатин.)

На следующий день они все ведут себя так, будто ничего не было.  
\- Посмотри, - говорит Асока, - если повертеть эти фотографии…  
Он невнимательно говорит «угу», но отбиться от Асоки, когда она чем-то увлечена, так же сложно отбиться, как и от него самого. В этом они очень похожи.  
\- Кажется, ты должна заниматься совсем другим? – спрашивает Энакин.  
\- Порезы вот тут… и тут… Это же дракон.   
Ему приходится повернуться к ней.  
\- Я не вижу здесь никакого дракона, - он всматривается в фотографии вместе с ней, чувствуя, как внутри него ворочается холодный ком тревоги. – Возможно, он просто кромсал его ножом, потому что ему это нравилось, Асока, и никакой картинки в этом нет.  
\- Да нет же, - возражает она. – Посмотри внимательно! И у Опресса, и у Асажж.  
\- Ну… может быть, - Энакин поворачивает матовый прямоугольник фото под другим углом. – Вот это и правда немного похоже…  
У Асоки так горят глаза, что он выдавливает из себя улыбку, хотя улыбаться ему совсем не хочется. Холодный ком не исчезает.   
\- Молодец, Шпилька, - говорит он.

Ночные бдения у дома Бена понемногу становятся традицией. Ехать домой Энакин не спешит - там только пустая квартира и кошмары, стоит ему закрыть глаза.   
Вечер за вечером он смотрит, как гаснет окно на третьем этаже.   
Пока он здесь, с Беном точно ничего не случится.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Сора Балк приходит в себя глаза, он не сразу понимает, где он.  
Воспоминания возвращаются вместе с тягучей головной болью – кто-то сильно прикладывает его по голове, когда он выходит из машины около своего дома.   
Он пытается пошевелиться, и понимает, что крепко привязан к стулу. Жесткому и неудобному стулу – все тело Соры затекло.  
Когда с его глаз сдергивают темную повязку, он сначала жмурится от хоть и неяркого, но бьющего по глазам света, а потом невыносимо, невозможно радуется. Как бы он ни недолюбливал детектива Скайуокера, но сейчас он – лучшее, что Сора может ожидать. Это значит – спасение совсем близко.  
\- Господи, Энакин, - говорит он, еле ворочая языком в пересохшем рту. – Развяжи меня.   
Тот на минуту скрывается из вида, заходя куда-то за спину Балку.  
\- Ты отличный парень, Эни, даже не знаю, почему я так о тебе думал, - от неожиданного облегчения Сора болтает и не может остановиться. – Не думал, что буду так рад тебя увидеть.  
Он почти смеется от счастья.  
Энакин возвращается со стулом, ставит его напротив, задом наперед, и садится, складывая руки на его спинку.   
\- Сними с меня эту херню, поговорить успеем, - говорит Сора.  
\- Знаешь, ты был не так и неправ, - отвечает Энакин, смотря на него оценивающе и как-то неправильно.  
Сора начинает понимать, что что-то не так, но верить в это ему не хочется. Да и зачем – полиция уже здесь, ему ничего не угрожает, сейчас они уйдут отсюда и…  
\- Я знаю, что это ты та крыса, которая слила Дуку нашу операцию. Это из-за тебя чуть не убили Бена, - ровно произносит Энакин, но его собеседнику становится жутковато от этого тона. – И статья про Палача – тоже твоих рук дело, так? Больше некому, Сора.  
\- Что?.. Что ты несешь? Я не знаю, кто сдал Бена.   
Энакин поднимает одну бровь. Его красивое лицо становится насмешливым.  
\- Разве?  
\- Что за бред? Развязывай меня, ублюдок! – не выдерживает Сора.  
\- А знаешь, откуда я это знаю, а? От твоей подруги, Асажж Вентресс, которая была так добра, что согласилась помочь мне, и рассказала о твоей маленькой подработке.  
Тот захлебывается очередным ругательством.  
\- Брехливая сука!   
Энакин поднимается со стула, заходит за спину Соре, и, наклонившись, шепчет ему на ухо:  
\- Ну что ты, не будь к ней так строг. Она продержалась куда дольше Скорра.  
Сора застывает. Он понимает все.   
Его скручивает липким, ледяным ужасом.   
Вейдер приобнимает его за плечи и продолжает совершенно спокойным тоном:  
\- Как жаль, что ты не увидишь, насколько: когда полиция найдёт её тело, ты будешь уже мертв.

Когда-то давно предателей вешали, и он обматывает кишки Соры вокруг его шеи. 

Энакин запутывается ногой в одеяле, падает, пытаясь вскочить с кровати, но почти не чувствует боль в колене, которым ударяется. В его голове бьется только одна мысль – успеть добежать до ванны.  
Он успевает.   
Потом, наклонившись над унитазом, он долго пытается отдышаться, вытошнив весь свой ужин. Его трясет так, что пальцы пляшут по белоснежному фаянсу.   
В его носу стоит железный, солоноватый запах крови.  
Он словно чувствует в своих руках теплые, перепачканные в ней сколькие внутренности, и не может отделаться от этого ощущения. Он помнит свою дрожь удовольствия сродни сексуальному, когда жертва кричит и бьется от боли.  
Это очень мало похоже на сон.  
Он с трудом поднимается на подкашивающиеся ноги и включает ледяную воду. Ее шум немного приводит его в чувство. Энакин полощет рот, умывается и поднимает взгляд на себя зеркало.  
«Это не похоже на сон, потому что это не сон», - думает он. – «Я давно это знаю».  
Отражение смотрит на него золотыми глазами.   
\- Долго соображал, - говорит ему Вейдер, усмехаясь. 

\- Нет, - говорит Энакин, глядя на зеркало расширенными в ужасе глазами, - нет.   
Он выбегает из ванной, мечется по квартире, но из каждого зеркала, из каждого отражения на него пристально смотрит Вейдер. Его глаза горят желтым, как у больших хищников.   
Он выглядит, как Энакин. Он и есть Энакин.  
\- Этого не происходит на самом деле, - шепчет Энакин, пытаясь найти таблетки.  
\- Я сделал только то, что ты сам хотел, – с насмешливой жалостью бросает ему Вейдер из зеркала в гостиной, пока он судорожно роется в сумке. – Просто у тебя на это не хватало духу.   
\- Нет, - как заклинание, в ужасе повторяет Энакин. – Нет-нет-нет.  
\- Я столько лет слушал твоё нытьё и вёл себя как примерный мальчик, и к чему это привело? Ты дал навредить Бену! – Вейдер повышает голос, и Энакин отшатывается.  
Он теряет равновесие и почти падает, держась за стену. Пластиковый флакон с таблетками еле удерживается в его руках, когда он, забившись в угол, трясущимися пальцами пытается вытрясти их оттуда.  
\- Смотри на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю! – кричит Вейдер и бьет по отражению изнутри ладонью.

Кажется, по лицу Энакина текут слезы.

***

Когда утреннее солнце заглядывает в кухню в квартире Энакина, он пьет кофе, собранный и серьезный, как никогда – даже его рубашка, кажется, отглажена старательнее, обычно. Он подносит чашку к губам, и только его воспаленные веки выдают то, что он не выспался из-за очередных кошмаров.  
«Надо купить капли для глаз», - думает он позже, взбегая по ступеням участка так же легко, как всегда. – «Наверняка они красные, будто я шатался всю ночь по клубам».   
\- Не спеши рассказывать ему, - спокойно говорит Вейдер из отражения в стеклянной двери. – Дуку не остановится, пока не убьет Бена. Он доберется до него, Энакин. И только мы сможем его защитить. Вместе.  
Энакин вздрагивает, но не подает вида, открывая дверь и придерживая ее для коллеги, идущего сзади.   
Игнорировать Лорда Вейдера сложно, особенно когда он говорит спокойно и убедительно.  
\- Если ты сейчас все ему расскажешь, тебя посадят в тюрьму, а Бен останется один против Дуку. И погибнет.  
Энакину очень хочется зажмурить глаза и помотать головой, но он понимает, что будет странно выглядеть, и поэтому продолжает идти по коридору, стараясь не смотреть в отражения.  
Таблетки не помогают.  
\- Из-за тебя, - жестко резюмирует Вейдер.  
Энакин срывается на бег. 

\- Доброе утро, - говорит Бен приветливо, когда тот рывком открывает дверь в кабинет.   
Сердце Энакина пропускает один удар.  
С ледяной ясностью он понимает, что не может сейчас сказать «Бен, я убиваю людей и не помню, как это делаю. Я уже убил четверых, и, кажется, не остановлюсь. Это все для того, чтобы тебя никто не тронул, поэтому, пожалуйста, не надевай на меня наручники».   
Потому что, если Бен его после этого перестанет считать своим близким человеком (и это была очень, очень мягкая формулировка, понимал Энакин), это сожжет его дотла.  
\- Д-доброе, - отвечает он, замявшись. – Пойдешь за кофе?  
\- Ты для этого так бежал? – Бен иронично улыбается ему, отвлекаясь от сортировки бумаг на своем столе.  
Энакин обессиленно кивает.  
\- Конечно, пойду, ты мог даже не спрашивать. Одну минуту, уберу все это безобразие в ящик.  
«Все правильно», - тихо подсказывает ему Вейдер из отражения в стеклянной дверце шкафа.  
Энакину хочется сползти по стене и закричать, но он говорит:  
\- После тебя, - и придерживает дверь, пропуская Бена перед собой.

(- Я хочу знать больше про Шива Палпатина, - говорит Бен Мэйсу Винду, когда Энакин уходит домой.)

Энакин пропускает визит к доктору, и вскоре тот сам звонит ему.  
\- Все в порядке? Вчера вас не было на приеме, - произносит в трубке спокойный голос.  
Энакин не знает, что ответить.   
Он долго молчит, прежде чем выдавить:  
\- Я… я не знаю, смогу ли прийти.  
В ответ ему звучит такой привычный, короткий смешок.   
\- Если у вас некоторые проблемы… с принятием себя, то я жду вас. В любое время. Я освобожу для вас любой час, только скажите, когда будете готовы.  
В его словах нет никаких прямых подсказок, но у Энакина холодеет в груди.

Он врывается в его кабинет через полчаса, не обращая внимания на девушку-секретаря, которая пытается сказать, что у доктора сейчас пациент.   
\- Прошу прощения, - говорит доктор сидящему перед ним мужчине средних лет, видя растрепанного Энакина. – Кажется, у меня очень срочное дело. Если вы не против, я запишу вас на вторник.  
Недовольный мужчина уходит, а доктор, закрыв за ним дверь, поворачивается к Энакину, скрестив руки на груди. Жалюзи в этот раз не опущены, и закатное солнце заставляет его седые волосы сиять, пока лицо остается в тени.  
\- Я, кажется, попросил предупредить меня о вашем визите, Энакин. Вы вынудили меня нарушить рабочий процесс, а это крайне нежелательно.  
\- Вы все знали? – говорит Энакин, не обращая внимания на его слова.  
Доктор не уточняет, о чем речь.   
\- Да, - спокойно отвечает он.  
Энакин нервно идет по кабинету до кушетки и обратно. В его голове не может уложиться то, что человек, которому он доверяет – доверял – мог сделать что-то подобное. Он ищет слова – и не находит их.  
\- И вы… не остановили меня? – выкрикивает он.  
\- Энакин… - мягко говорит доктор. – Я знаю, кто ты такой, с самой нашей встречи. Я всего лишь ждал, когда ты признаешься в этом себе.  
\- Но как же?.. – это не дает ему покоя, - как врач, вы должны были предпринять меры, лечить меня, заявить в полицию, в конце концов?  
\- Ты сейчас хочешь сказать мне, что я должен был посадить тебя? – улыбка доктора становится чуть ироничной. – Нет, Энакин. Я не стану этого делать.  
Энакин неверяще всматривается в него, и знакомые черты почему-то кажутся ему маской.  
\- Но почему? – только и спрашивает он.  
\- Ты и сам знаешь ответ на этот вопрос, просто посмотри вглубь себя. Вейдер прекрасен. Он воплощенная стихия, а может ли стихия не быть прекрасной?  
\- Я убил пятерых человек, - говорит Энакин. В его голове путаница мыслей – он пытается ухватиться хоть за одну, но не может. – Вейдер убил их. И он не остановится. Я знаю, что он не остановится.  
\- Если бы ты только знал, как мне хотелось все тебе рассказать. Но, узнав все раньше - про то, как ты отомстил за смерть матери, про человека, чуть не убившего Бена - ты бы пришел в ужас, Энакин. Я наблюдал за тобой, терпел, пока ты будешь готов знать правду про себя, и ожидал сегодняшнего дня, когда ты наконец поймешь свое предназначение.  
\- Предназначение?  
\- А что это, как не предназначение? – доктор разводит руками. – Ты необходим там, где законы и полиция бессильны. Только ты можешь помочь сделать этот город безопаснее и лучше. Вейдер – порождение твоего подсознания, которое хочет справедливости и порядка, и хоть я и не могу пока сказать, как это случилось, я уверен в одном – он нужен этим людям.  
Энакин садится на кушетку и обреченно, безумно смеется, запуская пальцы в волосы.  
\- Нет, - говорит он, - я не могу так. Я должен пойти и сдаться.   
\- И этим поставить под удар и себя, и меня? – внимательно смотрит на него доктор. - Что произойдет, когда ты сдашься? Я окажусь в тюрьме, где наверняка долго не проживу, ты получишь пожизненное, а что случится с Беном? Без твоей защиты?   
Энакин молчит.  
\- Кому от этого станет лучше? – спрашивает доктор.

Энакин не помнит, как выходит из кабинета, не помнит, как спускается по лестнице и едет к себе.  
Единственный человек, который действительно мог ему помочь, оказался сегодня тем, кто окончательно выбил землю у него из-под ног.  
Когда у него заканчиваются слова, заканчиваются мысли, этот человек просто говорит:  
– Не торопись. Обдумай. Я никуда не уйду и буду здесь, когда ты придешь к решению.  
В голове Энакина бушует пламя. Обвившийся вокруг сердца дракон шепчет, что все умирает.

Ночью ему наконец ничего не снится. 

К тому моменту, когда находят труп Соры Балка, весь участок уже на ушах. Кто-то анонимно присылает Мэйсу фотографии, на которых Сора разговаривает с Саважем Опрессом, и получает он него небольшой плотный конверт.  
У Бена появляется странное предчувствие, что Сору они больше живым не увидят, и, к сожалению, оно не обманывает – еще до официального открытия внутреннего расследования в отношении офицера Балка его находят в собственной квартире, висящего на петле из собственных кишок.  
Когда Бен начинает сверять факты и улики, все они сходятся один к одному – именно Сора та «крыса», которую они ищут второй месяц.   
Бен скрипит зубами.   
Кто-то сделал работу полиции за них самих, и намного успешнее.

Пока они едут на место преступления, Энакин молчит.  
Он мучительно не может решить, что ему делать, в его голове то складывается, то вновь рассыпается калейдоскоп воспоминаний, и он выбирает самый простой путь – пока вести себя так, будто ничего не произошло.  
Он старается не подходить к зеркалам.

\- С Энакином что-то происходит, - говорит Бену Асока, застав тот редкий момент, когда самого Энакина нет поблизости.   
«Да, я вижу», - думает он. – «Потому что, несмотря на психоаналитика и таблетки, он ведет себя все страннее и страннее. Потому что он срывается на коллегах из-за невинных шуток про меня. Потому что я вынужден объяснять Мэйсу его поведение, понятия не имея о его причинах. Конечно, с ним что-то происходит».  
\- Я за него переживаю, - настойчиво говорит она. – Ты пробовал с ним поговорить?  
\- Как будто он что-то скажет.  
Асока фыркает.  
\- Ну да. Это же Энакин.  
Бена сначала удивляет то, как сильно она привязывается к своему куратору, а потом он вспоминает себя. И Энакина – когда тот только приходит к ним таким же стажером.  
\- Может быть, его как-то не так лечат? – спрашивает Асока. – Он же был совершенно нормальным до этого случая с тобой.  
\- Я не знаю, - устало говорит Бен.  
Но в ее словах есть доля истины.   
Он сам не может точно сказать, почему он продолжает собирать информацию про Шива Палпатина, хотя работы у него и помимо этого хоть отбавляй. Палпатин давно работает с полицией, у него несколько довольно известных научных работ, и подозревать его в некомпетентности или злом умысле может только полный параноик (или не знающая про его громкое имя Асока), но бездействовать Бен просто не может. Его ведет только его наитие, и когда он вдруг видит знакомое имя, то сначала думает, что оно ему чудится от усталости и напряжения.  
Он перечитывает эту страницу еще раз, и еще, но смысл остается неизменным.  
Тогда он откидывается на спинку стула в глубокой задумчивости, и сидит так до тех пор, пока Асока не говорит, что скоро будет выгонять его домой.

(- Я могу рассказать тебе кое-что, что ты не должна говорить Энакину? – вместо ответа внезапно спрашивает Бен.  
Это неправильно и не очень честно, но Бену нужна чья-то помощь – и желательно человека, которому настолько же не плевать, как и ему самому.)

Несмотря на то, что все в отделе устали и вымотались – Мэйсу не дает покоя начальство выше, а сам Мэйс, в свою очередь, ежедневно вызывает к себе на ковер Бена, чтобы тот отчитывался, как продвигается расследование – предложение Эйлы отметить ее день рождения в баре принимается на ура.  
Всем хочется отвлечься и немного развеяться.  
Бен не исключение, и после торжественного поздравления именинницы он отходит к барной стойке, чтобы заказать себе чего-нибудь покрепче.  
\- Двойной, пожалуйста, - говорит он бармену.  
\- О, Бен, - поворачивается к нему сидящий рядом мужчина, в котором Бен узнает коллегу из их с Эйлой прежнего отдела. Видимо, она его тоже пригласила, – привет! Сто лет не виделись, дружище. Как ты?  
\- Питер?  
Они жмут друг другу руки.   
\- Непросто, - говорит Бен, не желая вдаваться в подробности. – Да ты сам знаешь.  
\- Да, - кивает его собеседник. – Эта статья – я представляю, что у вас сейчас творится, учитывая, что убийства продолжаются. - Они стукаются стаканами. – За Эйлу.  
\- За Эйлу, - повторяет за ним Бен.  
Они немного болтают: о том, что нового в отделе по борьбе с преступностью, про стажеров, которых присылает академия, про саму академию – пока Питер не замолкает и не меняется в лице, переставая улыбаться и смотря куда-то за спину Бена.  
Бен тоже оборачивается.   
За ним стоит Энакин с вежливой улыбкой и стаканом виски в руке. Выражение лица у него внимательное и неприятное.  
\- Я вам не помешаю? – спрашивает он.  
\- Нет-нет, - говорит Питер. – Я пойду, пожалуй. Приятно было увидеться.  
Энакин садится на его место.  
\- Извини, я, кажется, прогнал твоего собеседника.  
\- Бывший коллега, - немного удивленно говорит Бен. – Когда-то мы с Эйлой работали с ним вместе.  
Лед в глазах Энакина начинает таять. Он немного расслабляется.  
\- Когда я вижу рядом с тобой кого-то незнакомого, это меня напрягает, - признается он.  
\- Когда-то ты сам предлагал выступить мне в качестве приманки, - улыбнувшись ему, Бен отпивает из стакана. – А теперь отгоняешь от меня каждого человека, которому вздумается заговорить со мной в баре.   
\- Я немного пересмотрел свои методы, - невозмутимо отвечает Энакин, тоже поднося стакан к губам.   
\- Очень лестно это слышать – после, как минимум, трех твоих попыток меня угробить. И это не считая того случая со сломанными тормозами.  
\- В любом случае, - говорит он, - если у тебя будут проблемы – неважно, с кем – ты можешь сказать об этом мне. И я его убью.  
\- Энакин! - Бен смеется.  
\- Что? – невинно поднимает брови Энакин.  
\- Мне казалось, твоя работа с психоаналитиком должна была уменьшить твою агрессию, но что-то пока я вижу только обратный результат.  
«В каждой шутке есть доля шутки», - думает Бен, произнося это.  
\- Работа с психоаналитиком вообще помогла мне лучше понять себя. Не только в плане агрессии, но и…  
Его перебивает подошедшая Эйла, и Энакин сам не знает, раздосадован он или рад.  
Алкоголь развязывает ему язык, и не только – когда они за полночь выходят из бара, он с облегчением виснет на Бене и несет ерунду, не особо отслеживая то, что говорит.  
\- Энакин, стой, - говорит Бен, пытаясь удержать его за талию и одновременно достать из кармана мобильный.   
Они близко, очень близко - Энакин цепляется за него, ему хочется смеяться, ему хочется прижаться лбом к маячащему перед ним плечу, все плывет перед глазами.   
Он тянется, кончиками пальцев касаясь щеки Бена.  
\- Никогда не видел тебя таким пьяным, - смеется Бен.   
На какой-то момент ему почти кажется, что все вернулось на круги своя.   
Такси подъезжает быстро, почти сразу, и он аккуратно, насколько у него это получается, сгружает Энакина на заднее сиденье, садясь рядом. Энакин тут же приваливается к его плечу и закрывает глаза.

Утром в отделе стоит хохот – Квинлан рассказывает, как вчера какой-то незадачливый барыга попытался толкнуть ему дурь, и не поверил, когда тот сказал ему, что он из полиции.   
Эйла за его спиной пытается сохранять скептическое лицо, но даже у нее это удается плохо.  
\- Вот поэтому я и не люблю ходить с тобой куда-то, - говорит Бен, скрестив руки на груди. – Мы еще ни разу не ушли из бара без какой-нибудь истории, в которой ты не замешан.  
Квинлан отвечает совершенно непередаваемой улыбкой.  
В этот момент у Бена звонит мобильный. Он берет трубку, и его лицо мгновенно становится серьезным.  
\- Что? Да. Да, конечно, - говорит он.  
\- Что случилось? – спрашивает Энакин сразу же, как только Бен нажимает «завершить звонок».  
\- Это Мэйс, - Бен сдвигает брови. – Думаю, ты помнишь, кто такой Тол Скорр?  
Еще бы.   
Энакин кивает.  
\- Говорит, что его тело нашли на прошлой неделе. У коллег были проблемы с опознанием, потому что никаких документов при нем не было, но сейчас утверждают, что это точно он.  
\- Если так, то мне стало немного спокойнее, - цедит Энакин, заледеневая на глазах.   
Бен смотрит на него так, будто не узнает.

***

«Сейчас я проснусь», - уже знает Энакин и открывает глаза, но видит то же самое, что и секунду назад. Он моргает еще раз, еще и еще, но пол, залитый кровью, никуда не исчезает.   
Глава корпорации «Неймодия» Нут Ганрей лежит лицом вверх, в разрезанной рубашке – его грудь и живот хаотично (на первый взгляд, но теперь Энакин знает, как правильно смотреть) изрезаны, застывшие глаза смотрят в потолок.  
Девушка, к которой он пришел, кажется, в отключке – по крайней мере, крови рядом с ней не видно. Энакин надеется, что в отключке.   
Он не мог так просто проникнуть в пентхаус Ганрея в одном из самых дорогих домов города, и выследил его там, где подобраться было проще всего – смутно всплывает в его голове.  
\- Не бойся, я уже позаботился обо всем, - говорит Вейдер. – Нас никто не видел, а перчатки я прихватил с собой.   
Энакин не помнит, чтобы он брал перчатки.  
Он не помнит, как пришел сюда, как надевал их, как резал на связанном Ганрее рубашку и убивал его. Где охрана Ганрея, и почему она не остановила его, он тоже не помнит, но имеет смутные подозрения, и эта мысль служит последней соломинкой – Энакин еле успевает добежать до ванной. 

Добирается до дома он словно в тумане. Перчатки бросает в какой-то мусорный бак по дороге, находит свою машину, хитро припаркованную так, чтобы избежать вездесущих камер, и держится до самого дома, пока не запирает за собой дверь на все замки и не остается один.  
Несколько глотков виски прямо из горлышка бутылки помогают прекратить мерзкую, трусливую дрожь.  
Жалости он по-прежнему не чувствует.  
\- Слабак, - кривит губы Вейдер в зеркале, когда Энакин подходит к нему, чтобы взглянуть самому себе в глаза. – Ты дашь мне закончить то, что я начал, или мне придется снова тебя упрашивать? Я ведь могу этого и не делать, как ты понял.  
Энакин молча бьет кулаком в центр зеркала. Осколки режут ему руку, но он не обращает на это внимания.  
\- Думаешь, так ты избавишься от меня? – спрашивает Вейдер из осколков.  
Энакин кричит в бессильной злости.  
Он останавливается, только когда в его квартире не остается ничего, имеющего отражающую поверхность.   
Он долго стоит, тяжело дыша, смотря на поломанную мебель и до крови разбитые костяшки пальцев, и боль, которую он чувствует, помогает ему прийти в себя. Кажется, он сорвал голос – горло неприятно саднит. Морщась, он идет и наливает себе стакан холодной воды, и слышит, как стучат во входную дверь.  
Энакин думает, что соврать соседям (шумный ремонт, сборка мебели, бурный секс, что еще можно придумать), но на пороге оказывается Бен.  
Это настолько неожиданно, что он успевает только прикрыть дверь так, чтобы за его спиной не было видно разбитое зеркало в коридоре.   
\- Все в порядке? – спрашивает Бен, несколько озадаченный таким непривычным приемом. Энакин никогда не держал его на лестничной площадке.  
\- Эээ, да.  
Бен внимательно смотрит на него.   
«Сейчас он все поймет», - думает Энакин и холодеет. Руки он держит за спиной.  
\- Ты не один? Я не вовремя?  
\- В каком-то смысле – да.  
\- Извини, - говорит Бен, - я не позвонил, прежде чем прийти, просто хотел передать тебе это, раз проезжал мимо. Ты забыл у меня в машине. – Он протягивает ему пакет с толстовкой.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - торопливо возражает Энакин, понимая, о чем тот думает. – Это не девушка… не то, что ты подумал. Просто… небольшой ремонт. Спасибо, что завез.   
Бен кивает.  
\- Увидимся на работе.  
\- Да, увидимся.  
Энакин закрывает дверь, слушает удаляющиеся шаги Бена, и потом медленно сползает по ее внутренней стороне, зажав уши.  
\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы он был в безопасности, нам пока придется ему врать, - говорит Вейдер внутри его головы.

(«Мне надо поговорить с ним», - думает Бен, спускаясь к машине. – «Иначе я сам сойду с ума. Просто чтобы успокоиться и перестать думать о чертовом Толе Скорре».)

К доктору Энакин приходит через неделю после того, как выносит из своей квартиры все обломки мебели.   
О жестоком убийстве Нута Ганрея Палачом пишут все газеты, и скрываться от доктора и дальше - глупо.  
\- Мой мальчик, - с искренними радостью и облегчением говорит доктор. – Я беспокоился за тебя.  
Энакину на какое-то мгновение становится смешно. Он беспокоился за него – человек, который мог предупредить все это и не стал.  
\- Что вы можете сделать с Вейдером?   
\- Тебе нравится имя, которое я выбрал для него? – неожиданно спрашивает доктор, и это сбивает Энакина с толку. Вопрос звучит так обыденно, словно они на одной из их встреч – незапамятно давно, в другой жизни.   
\- Оно… странное.  
\- Потом я расскажу, почему я взял именно его, и что оно обозначает, - довольно говорит доктор.   
Энакин молчит, пытаясь понять, что у него в голове.  
Доктора это не смущает. Он выходит из-за своего стола, становится перед Энакином, и, скрещивая руки на груди, продолжает:  
\- С самого начала я понял, что ты не такой, как все. Твоя темная половина, твои боль и ненависть столько лет были вытеснены тобой туда, откуда не могли найти выход, что появление Вейдера было неизбежно.  
\- Почему? – неожиданно для себя спрашивает Энакин.   
\- Ты помнишь, как ты убил людей, из-за которых умерла твоя мать?  
Вопрос обрушивается на него, как снег с крыши. Энакин вздрагивает.  
\- Да, - признается он впервые в своей жизни.  
\- Ты сжег их заживо, мой мальчик, - говорит доктор все тем же обыденнейшим тоном. – Выследил их, поджег сарай, в котором они спрятались от дождя, и запер его двери. Твоя подруга Падме знала об этом, но, судя по всему, посчитала, что ты преувеличил, раз был не в себе.  
Энакин застывает. Воспоминания приходят вспышками, они ослепляют его, на мгновения забрасывая туда, откуда он столько лет пытался убежать.   
Он держит голову истекающей кровью матери на коленях. Горит какая-то постройка, и он убеждает себя, что слышит свист и треск горящего дерева, а не крики людей внутри. Он идет к реке и входит в воду.  
Он вздрагивает.  
\- Все хорошо, - говорит доктор, кладя руку на его плечо. - Все хорошо, не волнуйся. Тебе было больно, очень больно, и не удивительно, что ты захотел это забыть. Твое сознание вытеснило этот вечер из твоей памяти, чтобы оградить тебя от травмирующих воспоминаний. – Доктор гладит его успокаивающим жестом. – Но потом жизни Бена - человека, который становится тебе по-настоящему дорог - начинает угрожать опасность, и твое подсознание, в котором так много боли, и которое не хочет, чтобы она повторилась, выпускает на свободу Вейдера. Я пересказываю все очень просто и без специальных терминов, Энакин, все, чего я хочу – чтобы ты меня понял, - он на мгновение останавливается. – Вейдер – идеальное оружие. Он прирожденный убийца, он палач по своему призванию, он жаждет справедливости, и не выбирает методы, которые должны ее принести. Он может спасти твоих дорогих людей, он может спасти тебя самого, стоит тебе заглянуть внутрь себя, он может освободить тебя от твоего страха потерь. Я могу помочь тебе обуздать его, чтобы Вейдер делал только то, чего хочешь ты. Ты не жалел ни одного из тех людей, что убил, и я это знаю, так зачем так бояться? В конце концов, безопасность этого города и безопасность Бена стоят того. Научись отбрасывать жалкие ограничения, мой мальчик.   
В кабинете повисает тишина.  
Энакин не знает, что сказать.  
\- Ты считаешь, будто смерть нескольких человек, приближенных к Дуку, все окончит? Считаешь, что он теперь оставит Бена в покое?  
Энакину хочется бежать отсюда, но нет сил, чтобы сойти с места.  
– Мне надо выразиться доступнее? – неожиданно жестко говорит доктор. - Хорошо. Или они, или Бен.   
– Все не так… не так просто, - произносит Энакин чужим голосом, который и сам не узнает. Дракон грызет его изнутри.  
Доктор улыбается ему.   
– В твоей груди, Энакин, есть уголок, чистый, как лед на горной вершине, холодной и далекой. Найди эту вершину и посмотри внутрь себя, поразмышляй над стыдом и оцени вину. Не отрицай их, подумай над ними. Сожми свой страх в кулак и взгляни на него, изучи его, узнай его запах и вкус. Узнай его так, как можешь только ты, потому что он твой и он прекрасен.  
Другой помощи ждать неоткуда.  
Энакин отчаянно, до боли зажмуривается, и спокойные, почти ласковые слова доктора для него на какой-то миг становятся реальностью. Он пытается представить себе этот уголок.  
…и оттуда гораздо проще управлять эмоциями.   
Он чувствует их, но они больше не управляют им. Он смотрит на свой страх, и тот впервые кажется ему одолимым.   
– Ты нашел его, мальчик мой, я чувствую, - говорит доктор, - свое убежище.   
В его голосе слышен интерес.  
\- Теперь скажи мне, но только честно: стоят жизни всех этих людей жизни Бена? Сможешь ли ты пожертвовать им, если хочешь больше не убивать?  
Энакин открывает глаза.

Впервые за долгое время ему не страшно. Он совсем по-другому смотрит на дракона, столько лет имевшего над ним власть.   
Вейдер в его голове смеется.  
Когда страх снова пытается говорить, что все живое умрет, и что Энакин не сможет никого защитить, этот голос заглушает его. Шея дракона свернута рукой в черной перчатке, он разлетается пылью и пеплом, и исчезает для Энакина навсегда.  
\- Не стоят, - говорит Энакин.


	4. Chapter 4

Энакин отпрашивается с работы на пару дней, говоря, что плохо себя чувствует, и Мэйс, в других условиях никогда бы его с таким очевидным враньем не отпустивший, соглашается. Бен подозревает, что это напрямую связано с приезжающей в участок инспекцией – несколько неуравновешенного в последнее время детектива Скайуокера Мэйс сейчас не против держать подальше.  
\- Мне не до него при всем желании, - говорит он Бену перед тем, как они оба должны идти на встречу с инспектором. – Я еле успеваю отбиваться от прессы и шефа полиции. Немного разгребем проблемы, и подумаем, что делать с его странным поведением. Я думаю, что отпуск и другой специалист ему помогут, Бен, - добавляет Мэйс немного мягче.  
(К сожалению, Мэйс не знает некоторых вещей, которые тревожат Бена. И поделиться ими он с ним пока не может.)

Когда Бен звонит в дверь квартиры Энакина, ему долго никто не открывает. Бен уже заносит руку, чтобы снова нажать на кнопку звонка, когда дверь все-таки отворяется.  
Стоящий на пороге Энакин выглядит вполне обычно, но его веки все того же нездорового цвета, к которому Бен уже почти привык за последние дни.  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет, - отвечает Энакин и отступает в сторону, чтобы пропустить его внутрь квартиры. Перед тем, как закрыть дверь за Беном, он украдкой смотрит на лестницу. В подъезде никого нет.  
Бен проходит в знакомую ему гостиную и кладет папку на стол, оглядываясь: ему кажется, что здесь порядком поубавилось вещей. «Ремонт», - вспоминает он слова Энакина.  
\- Нам надо поговорить.  
\- Да, конечно, - отвечает Энакин, и в этот момент он так напоминает привычного себя, что у Бена немного щемит в груди, – я слушаю тебя.  
Начать говорить сложно, как прыгнуть в воду, но Бен – мастер во всех тех вещах, где надо заставлять себя.  
\- Когда я читал отчет о теле Тола Скорра, я сразу не понял, что именно в нем показалось мне знакомым, - Бен достает из папки листы с фотографиями и описанием повреждений, и кладет их один за одним на стол перед Энакином. – Перелом левой руки чуть ниже локтя, - читает он вслух, - сотрясение мозга, обширная гематома на скуле, перелом двух ребер справа... Я не буду продолжать, думаю, ты и так понял, что мне это могло напомнить.  
Энакин молчит, смотря на него.  
\- Мою больничную карту, - говорит Бен. – И я не считаю это совпадением. Кто-то практически ювелирно повторил с ним то же самое, что он сделал со мной, и для этого ему надо было, как минимум, раздобыть заключение врача скорой, забиравшей меня. Но зачем?  
Лицо Энакина застывает.  
\- И я уверен, что это сделал тот же человек, которого мы ищем. Его первая жертва не вписывается в паттерн, - Бен перечисляет, как на лекциях, которые когда-то вел в академии. – Он убивает ее импульсивно, и хорошо прячет - потому что не хочет, чтобы ее нашли, но на Скорре он не останавливается. Он отлично знает всех приближенных к Дуку людей: Опресс, Вентресс, Ганрей – и на каждом оставляет свою метку и бросает на виду. И, честно говоря, версия Асоки заставила меня задуматься.  
Он опускает последнюю распечатку на стол. Листы ложатся веером, как карты.  
\- Ты обсуждал со своим доктором эти убийства?  
Бен Кеноби мастерски изображает покерного шулера, и отлично помнит, как важно уметь блефовать. Он знает это искусство в совершенстве.  
Поэтому он замолкает.  
Ждать ему приходится недолго.  
\- И что ты этим хочешь сказать? – спрашивает Энакин. – Знаешь, Бен, побочка того, что мы с тобой слишком хорошо знаем друг друга - я вижу, когда ты хочешь что-то сказать, и не говоришь. Я просто чувствую эти слова, повисшие в воздухе. Но ты не спрашиваешь меня напрямую, не так ли?  
Его злость вскипает мгновенно, неудержимой волной.  
– Последний месяц я делаю все, чтобы ты был в безопасности. – Он делает шаг, другой – обходя Бена кругом, как хищник, но в его движениях сейчас только порывистость и нервозность. – Я готов не есть и не спать, - он чуть не говорит «ночами караулить твою дверь», - для этого. А ты, - он повышает голос, - приезжаешь ко мне, чтобы выдвинуть мне обвинения?  
\- Скажи мне только одно, Энакин, - Бен смотрит на него, и в его глазах что-то, напоминающее просьбу. – Скажи, что ты не причастен к этому всему.  
\- Что мне еще тебе сказать? – Энакин почти кричит. Его с головой накрывает странное ощущение свободы, и он легко поддается ему. – Что я не желал Скорру того же, что он сделал с тобой? Я желал именно этого. Что я хоть немного жалею хоть одного из ублюдков Графа? Так я их не жалею, Бен, если ты хочешь слышать правду! И если бы у меня спросили, поступил бы я так второй раз, я бы ответил – «да, поступил»!  
Когда он перестает кричать, в гостиной повисает звенящая, оглушающая тишина.  
\- Потому что это все – ради тебя, - переведя дыхание, заканчивает Энакин.

Забавно, но, услышав честный ответ, которого он так хотел, Бен не знает, что сказать. «Зачем спрашивал», - почти весело думает Энакин.  
Он застывает в ожидании.  
\- Что ты такое говоришь? – тихо переспрашивает Бен, словно не веря своим ушам. Его взгляд полон боли, и на какой-то момент это будит в Энакине желание сделать все, только бы Бену не было так плохо.  
Оно быстро проходит.  
(«Мы все исправим, он все поймет», - шепчет ему Вейдер.)  
\- С моей точки зрения, это – правосудие, - бросает Энакин, возобновляя свое кружение около него. – Они были подонками и полностью заслужили то, что я сделал с ними.  
Бен сдвигает брови, и Энакин видит до боли ему знакомого, принципиального Бена Кеноби, который никогда не сможет принять такой заботы. Этого он и боялся.  
\- Я ждал чего угодно, – медленно говорит он. - Оправданий, отрицания – всего. Но я не думал, что ты сделаешь виноватым в этом меня.  
\- Не виноватым, - снова повышает голос Энакин, - а причиной. Самой важной причиной, Бен. Все, что я делал, было для тебя. - («Кроме последнего убийства», - подсказывает ему Вейдер. – «Нам просто хотелось это сделать».) - Осталась одна, самая важная вещь.  
\- Нет, - говорит Бен, догадываясь.  
\- А я тебя не спрашиваю! – Крик Энакина оглушает его самого. – Он не оставит тебя в покое, и ты это знаешь! Единственный, кто его остановит – это я!  
Он останавливается, тяжело дыша.  
\- Нет, - повторяет Бен, отрицательно качая головой.  
\- Просто не мешай мне, - угрожающе произносит Вейдер.  
\- Ты чудовище, - Бен неверяще всматривается в его лицо. - Ты жестокий убийца. И даже не понял, что сам стал тем, с чем мы с тобой боролись.  
Вейдер в ярости отшвыривает стул со своей дороги, подходя ближе.  
\- С Асажж ты спал, и тебя не смущало, сколько жизней на ее счету! Так почему тогда именно я для тебя - убийца? Только потому, что я имею полицейский значок, а она - нет?  
\- Остановись, Энакин, - говорит Бен.  
Ему кажется, что его ничто уже сегодня не заставит его испугаться больше, но когда он слышит следующую фразу, по его спине невольно пробегает холод.  
\- Энакина здесь нет.  
«Все», - думает Бен. – «Вот и все. Он просто сошел с ума. Энакина здесь нет».  
Он инстинктивно тянется к кобуре, и Вейдер бросается на него. 

Схватка получается недолгой, но жесткой. В какой-то момент Бен чувствует, как хрустит его запястье под сверхъестественно сильными пальцами Энакина, и отстраненно – будто не его кость готова вот-вот сломаться – думает, что дело дрянь, и, кажется, он в этой схватке не выиграет. Освободиться из захвата словно стальных пальцев почти невозможно.  
Почти – потом Бен другой рукой, наконец, дотягивается до выпавшего из его пальцев пистолета, и бьет Энакина рукоятью наотмашь, оглушая его на несколько секунд. Пока тот отшатывается и зажимает рукой рассеченную бровь, Бен получает жизненно необходимую ему фору.  
Когда Энакин выпрямляется, он уже сжимает в руках наставленный на него пистолет.  
\- Оставайся там, - говорит Бен, тяжело переводя дыхание. Его кисть ноет, словно побывала под прессом, и дуло пистолета слегка дрожит.  
Энакин словно его не слышит. Он делает шаг вперед, прямо на пистолет, и еще один, и еще. Кровь стекает по его искаженному ненавистью лицу, капая и пятная рубашку.  
Все, что может сделать сейчас Бен – это тоже шаг, но назад. Назад, к стене, на этот короткий шаг продляя жизнь человека, которого любил.  
Таков его путь.  
Человек, которого сейчас Бен должен остановить – все, что он обязан уничтожать и искоренять. Опасный убийца. Серийный маньяк. Полицейский, у которого сорвало крышу, и который возомнил себя единственным законом и правосудием.  
Бен должен был быть профессионалом и смотреть на всех, даже на своего напарника, непредвзято, но не смог. Он столько спорил из-за Энакина, придумывал объяснения, покрывал его вновь и вновь, и все это время его собственная слишком сильная привязанность, которую он не замечал, ослепляла его, он не видел темной дороги, по которой шел его лучший друг.  
И все равно, несмотря ни на что, здесь и сейчас… Бен не может причинить ему вред.  
Влияние ли это Палпатина, или таблетки, или Энакин действительно сошел с ума – Бен не знает и не может знать, но чтобы выстрелить в человека, которого он любит, ему надо быть уверенным, что в нем не осталось ничего от прежнего Энакина Скайуокера.  
Потом отступать становится некуда, и Энакин упирается грудью в пистолет. Их глаза оказываются друг напротив друга: светлые глаза Бена с расширенными зрачками, и покрасневшие - Энакина.  
Во взгляде Энакина бушует пламя.  
Ярость, боль, ненависть – они рвутся наружу, готовые сжечь все, до чего дотянутся. Если Бен сейчас ошибется – его путь закончится здесь.  
Он не имеет права на такую ошибку, он должен стрелять – чтобы спасти себя, чтобы спасти всех тех, кого еще может убить Энакин. Но не может, потому что видит что-то (или ему кажется, что видит) за этими гневом и болью.  
В этот момент Бен понимает, что если нажмет на спусковой крючок, то прострелит не его – а свое собственное сердце.  
Это тоже в каком-то смысле выбор, и он опускает оружие. 

Их лица так близко друг от друга, что Бен может рассмотреть прожилки на воспаленных веках Энакина. В его голове ни одной мысли, и, наверное, это хорошо.  
В тишине гостиной слышно только их тяжелое дыхание.  
Энакин медленно поднимает руку и кладет ее на горло Бена, обхватывая его.  
«Если он я ошибаюсь, и он действительно сошел с ума, то вот он - конец», – думает Бен.  
Потом Энакин приближает лицо настолько, что они почти касаются друг друга носами, и смотрит – внимательно и недоверчиво. Он медленно проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе Бена, склоняется еще ниже и целует его.  
Вернее сказать – накидывается, жестко и собственнически, с привкусом крови от лопнувшей от удара кожи, терзает губы Бена с той же яростью и страстью, с которой только что с ним дрался.  
Постепенно поцелуй становится нежнее, и когда они отрываются друг от друга, Энакин утыкается ему в шею (Бен не знает, как он это чувствует, но это – Энакин).  
\- Я хотел тебе рассказать, - тихо говорит он. – Все это время, каждый день я хотел тебе рассказать.  
Бен прижимает его к себе – очень нежно, чтобы не спровоцировать.  
\- Это… - он пытается, но не находит нужных слов. - После Скорра?  
Энакин нервно хихикает – Бен чувствует движение его губ на своей коже.  
\- Я сам не сразу догадался, только после Соры. Я тогда очень испугался, хотел все сразу рассказать тебе, но он отговорил меня.  
Бен застывает.  
\- Кто «он»?  
Энакин отстраняется от него, смотря так, будто Бен сейчас говорит несусветную глупость.  
\- Вейдер, конечно.  
«Мне все-таки нужно было его вырубить в самом начале», - отчетливо думает Бен.  
\- Энакин, - говорит он спокойно. – Тебе нужна помощь.  
\- Мне нужно только одно - чтобы ты был цел. Тогда все будет в порядке, Бен. - Пальцы Энакина судорожно сжимаются на его плечах, потом сползают на предплечья. – Вейдер берет управление надо мной только тогда, когда есть опасность. Он знает, что делает. Я вытеснял и отрицал его годами, но он неотъемлемая часть меня. Не знаю, сможешь ли ты это принять, но все, чего он хочет - это спасти тебя. И я тоже.  
\- Это диссоциативное расстройство идентичности? Какой у тебя диагноз, Энакин?  
Энакин молчит, хмурясь.  
\- Нет, - наконец отвечает он, замявшись, словно ему сложно это сказать. – Вейдер – это я. Палпатин дал этому имя, но это… я сам.  
Он выглядит так, как будто в его голове сложилось уравнение, которое он никак не мог решить.  
\- Тебе нужен другой специалист. Дай мне помочь тебе, пожалуйста.  
\- Мы обсудим это, - мягко говорит Энакин. – Меня вполне устраивает доктор Палпатин.  
\- Я должен многое рассказать тебе. Про Палпатина.  
\- Это подождет? – спрашивает Энакин, обхватывая его.  
\- Мы куда-то торопимся?  
Звук защелкнувшихся на запястьях Бена наручников звучит в тишине, как выстрел.  
Он дергается, но второй браслет надежно защелкнут на трубе батареи.  
\- Прости, но я не могу рисковать твоей жизнью, - Энакин отступает от него на шаг. – Слишком много поставлено на карту, и я должен закончить это дело. Я разберусь с Дуку и вернусь.  
Энакин быстро – ни следа истерики - ходит по комнате, собирая вещи. Достает из сумки пистолет, и, проверив патроны, засовывает его за пояс джинсов, под рубашку.  
\- Его нет в городе, - чуть хрипло произносит Бен, смотря на его сборы.  
\- Это не проблема. Я умею ждать.  
Энакин похож на охотничью собаку, взявшую след. Теперь в нем только целеустремленность и уверенность.  
\- Все будет хорошо, Бен, - говорит он на прощание. В его взгляде – отблеск сожаления за наручники.  
Когда за ним закрывается дверь, Бен в бессильной ярости швыряет пистолет на пол.

Он освобождается от наручников почти сразу – Энакин и не ставит целью удержать его надолго (иначе отобрал бы телефон и обыскал карманы), ему нужно только немного форы, чтобы сбежать.  
Все те страх, боль и злость, которые давали Бену силы, чтобы выйти победителем из борьбы с Энакином, покидают его, когда он смотрит вслед скрывающейся за поворотом улицы машине. Когда он, пошатываясь, возвращается в квартиру Энакина, то чувствует себя невероятно уставшим и опустошенным.  
Но он собирает рассыпавшиеся по гостиной распечатки, складывая их обратно в папку, а потом автоматически-спокойно находит в шкафчике бутылку виски.  
Бену кажется, что если он сейчас не выпьет, то у него просто не будет сил добраться до дома.  
Его демоны говорят ему, что все кончено, что Энакин психически болен и отрицает свою болезнь, как все сумасшедшие. Потом он вспоминает выражение глаз Энакина, когда тот смотрел на него, и не верит в это.  
Последний месяц – весь месяц, пока он смотрел, как Энакин постепенно теряет себя – вспоминается ему адом. Он столько сидел над фотографиями обезображенных трупов, что они снились ему в кошмарах. Он мог бы, наверное, описать каждую раздробленную кость, каждую сломанную конечность – и теперь чувствует себя соучастником.  
Он должен сейчас вернуться в участок, все рассказать Мэйсу, и тогда Энакина рано или поздно поймают и отправят на принудительное лечение. Это будет правильным решением. Единственным правильным решением, говорит себе Бен.  
Он отпивает виски прямо из бутылки, а потом бьет кулаком в стену – так, как делал до этого Энакин. Бен отшвыривает стол, разбивает то немногое, что еще можно разбить в этой гостиной, и, наконец, садится, обхватив руками голову.  
Рядом с ним, сброшенный со стола, валяется оранжевый пластиковый пузырек с таблетками, забытый Энакином.  
Бен смотрит на него, не отрываясь.  
«Что он пил все это время?» - проносится в его голове. – «Он постоянно принимал таблетки. Что в них?»  
Он вертит его в руке - на пузырьке нет никаких наклеек или надписей.  
«Это бред», - говорит Бен самому себе. – «Это окажется обычное успокоительное, а я сейчас ищу любой путь, чтобы оправдать Энакина. Мне надо наконец посмотреть в лицо правде».  
Работа в полиции научила Бена проверять все, даже самые невероятные версии, и сейчас это впервые работает против него.  
Уверенность Бена в том, что он никогда не сможет переступить через свой долг, трещит и рушится. В нем самом, где-то глубоко внутри, тоже что-то сломалось, и не станет прежним.  
(Он бежит так далеко, он собирает себя так долго из мелких осколков, чтобы снова оказаться там, откуда начинал. Он так долго учится думать о тех людях, которых спас, а не о тех, которых спасти не успел, и за один разговор Энакин, сам того не зная, уничтожает все в его жизни, отбросив его туда, откуда он так долго и трудно выбирался уже один раз. Асажж бы рассмеялась ему в лицо, если бы могла.)  
Бен снова и снова говорит себе про единственное правильное решение, но эти слова кажутся такими ненастоящими по сравнению с крохотным, невероятным шансом на то, что в состоянии Энакина виновато не психическое расстройство, а что-то другое, что он уже понимает, как поступит.  
Уходя, он кладет пузырек с таблетками в карман.

***

\- Ты снова его выгораживаешь передо мной, - говорит Мэйс после того, как Бен сообщает ему, что Энакину надо было срочно уехать по таинственным семейным делам. – Я знаю, что ты переживаешь за парня, Бен, но ему пора отвечать за себя самому. Если он в следующий раз не сообщит мне лично, куда он едет и сколько будет отсутствовать – я впаяю ему выговор, даже если ты лично будешь меня очень просить этого не делать.  
Бен может только согласиться с ним.  
Он ждет, пока Мэйс уедет, а потом тщательно обыскивает стол Энакина и его компьютер, и долго разговаривает с Асокой, прежде чем уйти.  
Если Энакин думает, что он будет его преследовать или ловить – он ошибается.  
Зачем преследовать того, кто объявится сам.

Когда Вейдер заканчивает свою работу в холле особняка, живых там не остается.  
С охраной он справляется быстро, красиво и даже весело – для него это развлечение, приятное времяпрепровождение, от которого он даже не устает. Со стороны это выглядит почти танцем – несмотря на его рост, двигается Вейдер чуть ли не с балетной грацией, пластично и стремительно.  
Закончив с ними, он идет по коридору, кончиком блестящего лезвия ведя по дорогим обоям с тиснением - ему нравится звук, с которым они рвутся.  
У двери в кабинет (он так часто смотрел на расположение комнат в плане этого дома, что помнит их наизусть) он убирает нож в ножны, и одним плавным движением достает пистолет, распахивая дверь.

Если Дуку и напуган, то не подает виду. На его лице (сильные, уверенные черты – Энакин впервые видит его настолько близко) не отражается ничего, кроме легкого удивления. Он сидит за большим письменным столом, и Энакину это напоминает все просмотренные с Беном фильмы про мафию.  
Забавно: раньше Энакину казалось, что Дуку должен принадлежать замок в готическом стиле с обязательным большим витражом в зеленых тонах. В этом тайном убежище все очень просто и современно, и в этом есть что-то, портящее впечатление.  
\- Скайуокер, - говорит Дуку. У него негромкий, низкий голос – вживую приятнее, чем в записи. – Надо же. Мне говорили, что это кто-то из ваших, а я не верил.  
Он спокоен, слишком спокоен для того, перед кем стоит готовый убить его человек.  
«Он меня ждал», - думает Энакин. – «Он давно меня ждал, и ему было любопытно, кто придет за ним. Наверняка он подготовился – но как?»  
\- Значит, мне не надо ничего тебе объяснять, - говорит Вейдер, поднимая пистолет.  
Он делает скользящий, неуловимый шаг вперед, и дуло почти упирается в лоб Дуку.  
Этот момент по-своему прекрасен: именно к нему все это время шел Энакин. Здесь его конечная цель, здесь точка в его повествовании – в той главе, которая называется «Дуку».  
\- Ты считаешь, что моя смерть что-то изменит? – с искренним интересом спрашивает Дуку. Он продолжает оставаться спокойным даже перед наставленным на него оружием. – Думаешь, без меня не найдется кто-то еще, кто захочет держать город в кулаке? Найдутся. Только то, что я делаю с умом, они станут делать бессистемно и бестолково. Станет только хуже, Скайуокер.  
\- Город не так важен.  
Брови Дуку поднимаются вверх в жесте удивления – на этот раз непритворного.  
Вейдера это забавляет.  
\- Мне надо, чтобы Бен Кеноби был в безопасности.  
Вот теперь, кажется, ему удается удивить Графа по-настоящему.

\- Опусти оружие и сделай шаг назад, - произносит за спиной Энакина синтезированный голос.  
Вейдеру хочется зарычать от ярости. Ему не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы знать, кто стоит позади него.  
Вот козырная карта Дуку и причина его спокойствия. Он уверен, что никто не сможет причинить ему вред, пока Гривус здесь.  
\- Заканчивайте с ним, - говорит Дуку, еле заметно поморщившись. – Это бессмысленная порча моего имущества начинает мне надоедать. К тому же я хочу, чтобы он ответил за смерть Асажж.  
«Ну что же», - думает Энакин. Опускать пистолет он не торопится. – «Так даже интереснее».  
Ситуация крайне невыигрышная, но не патовая.  
Он становится туго свернутой пружиной, готовой распрямиться. Его левая рука сжимается в кулак.  
Но в этот момент (вот здесь Энакин действительно начинает злиться за такое демонстративное пренебрежение) Дуку смотрит куда-то за его спину. Ему даже становится неподдельно интересно, что же там такое происходит. На его памяти ни один человек, стоя под прицелом пистолета, ни на что не отвлекался.  
\- Офицер Кеноби, - произносит Дуку, - и вы здесь? Я так понимаю, пришли забрать своего протеже? К сожалению, я не могу его отпустить.  
Энакин даже не успевает открыть рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как его хлещет по ушам звук выстрела.  
\- Больше не офицер.  
Краем глаза Энакин замечает, как оседает на светлый ковер массивная фигура Гривуса, и вдавливает палец в спусковой крючок.

\- Помоги мне, - кратко говорит Бен, беря Гривуса за ноги (вернее, за то, что можно считать ногами – искусственных материалов там больше, чем плоти). На его черной кожаной куртке что-то блестит – кажется, кровь.  
\- Больше не офицер? – переспрашивает Энакин, не без восторга смотря на него.  
Бен его радости совершенно не разделяет.  
\- У меня все еще есть принципы.  
«В этом я не сомневаюсь», - думает Энакин.  
От Бена веет знакомой, спокойной силой. Наверное, такими могли быть средневековые рыцари, неуместно приходит в голову Энакину: суровые и непоколебимо уверенные в своем пути, с такой же строгой складкой между бровей.  
Стихия Вейдера совсем другая – ярость и боль, но, несмотря на всю его темную мощь, Энакин, пожалуй, не хотел бы, чтобы их две силы столкнулись.  
\- Ты не должен был лезть во все это. Я бы справился сам.  
Бен поднимает на него взгляд.  
\- Ты считаешь, что я могу просто отпустить тебя, зная, что ты опасен для себя и других?  
\- А ты считаешь себя моим персональным надзирателем?  
Энакин вздергивает уголок рта в мрачной усмешке, но выглядит слишком довольным для своих слов.  
\- Кем бы я себя не считал, - говорит Бен, - я сейчас здесь.  
Это правда. Энакин замолкает, сдвинув брови.  
Он чувствует себя как никогда хорошо. Ему хочется подойти к Бену и заключить его в объятия, которые он не захочет и не сможет разомкнуть, показать, как это должно быть…  
И понимает, что в его голове непривычно тихо.  
Вейдер молчит. Он и не заметил, когда это произошло.  
\- Отпечатки пальцев? – спрашивает Бен, оглядываюсь вокруг еще раз. – Кровь? Что-нибудь, по чему можно определить, что здесь был ты?  
Энакин показывает ему руки в черных кожаных перчатках, все еще сомневаясь насчет объятий.  
\- Хорошо, - кивает он. – Тогда остаются только камеры.

Когда они выходят из дома и идут к парковке, Бен хмурится.  
\- Тебя подбросить? – с ухмылкой интересуется Энакин, и только потом замечает припаркованный с другой стороны автомобиля мотоцикл. – Твой?  
\- Не совсем. Поэтому его можно оставить здесь.  
\- Тогда все-таки подброшу, - отвечает Энакин, лучась улыбкой.  
Он открывает дверь машины, садясь на водительское место.  
– Никогда не понимал твоей необоснованной любви к этому нагромождению железа… - говорит он, и чувствует укол в шею.  
Он даже не успевает понять, что происходит, как сползает на руль, отключаясь.

Когда Энакин приходит в себя, за окном уже светло. Голова тяжелая, как после похмелья, и невыносимо хочется пить. Все тело затекло – он лежит прямо на полу.  
Хорошая новость заключается в том, что он в квартире Бена - не в тюремной камере и не в комнате с обитыми мягким стенами. Плохая же…  
\- Что это? - холодно спрашивает Энакин, поднимая запястье, на котором поблескивает ободок наручников.  
\- Это для твоей безопасности, - спокойно отвечает сидящий в кресле напротив Бен. - Я должен быть уверен, что ты больше не наделаешь глупостей, пока мы не поговорим.  
Энакин в ярости дергает рукой, намертво прикованной к батарее (это было бы даже забавно, не будь он так зол).  
\- Я доверял тебе! – кричит он. - А ты так легко предал мое доверие!  
Бен встает с кресла, откладывая в сторону бумаги, которые читал, и подходит к нему. Его выражение лица Энакину совершенно не нравится.  
\- Ради тебя, - говорит он, - я переступил через большую часть своих принципов. Нарушил закон – столько раз, сколько смог успеть за один день. Потерял работу, которая была делом моей жизни. Убил человека, в конце концов. Сейчас мне приходится разговаривать с тобой, приковав тебя к батарее, потому что иначе, в лучшем случае, ты просто не станешь меня слушать. В худшем – у батареи снова окажусь я, а ты продолжишь нести в мир порядок и справедливость, убивая людей и называя это благом, которое совершаешь ради меня. Чем именно из этого я предал твое доверие, Энакин?..  
\- Я бы никогда не причинил тебе…  
Энакин осекается, встретив взгляд Бена.  
\- …прости, - только и может сказать он.  
Из него будто выпускают воздух.  
\- Все, что тебе пришлось сделать из-за меня, - говорит он после неловкого молчания, – я не знаю, можно ли это исправить. Если да – скажи, как. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо.  
\- Не заставляй меня жалеть об этом.  
Это звучит для Энакина как призрачное обещание прощения. Он вскидывает голову.  
\- Моя проблема в том, что я до сих пор верю, что ты стоишь всего этого. И я верю тебе - может быть, зря.  
\- Не зря, - произносит Энакин, не отводя от него взгляда.  
\- Тогда теперь мы будем делать то, что я говорю.  
\- Хорошо, - послушно кивает он. - Я согласен.  
\- Всему есть предел. И я из-за тебя почти перешел свой. Пожалуйста, не подводи меня.  
У Энакина стискивает что-то в груди от этого «пожалуйста» и от того, сколько боли в голосе Бена – старательно скрываемой, загнанной вглубь боли.  
\- Ты можешь мне поверить, - говорит он честно. – Я только хочу спросить у тебя важную для меня вещь.  
Бен кивает: да, я слушаю.  
\- Что из того, что ты говорил и делал, было правдой, а что – из страха меня спровоцировать? – Он впивается в Бена взглядом: страстным, внимательным. - Когда мы целовались, тогда, у меня, ты действительно этого хотел?  
\- Да, - после небольшой паузы отвечает Бен. – Я этого хотел.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - просто говорит Энакин.  
Бен странно смотрит на него, а потом молча садится рядом на пол и обнимает.

***

\- Когда ты подался в бега, то забыл взять с собой одну вещь, - говорит Бен жадно пьющему воду Энакину.  
\- Таблетки, - догадывается он, ставя пустой стакан на стол. – Я вспомнил, что забыл их, только когда приехал в отель. Прости, не стал за ними возвращаться.  
\- Я больше не буду отчитывать тебя за забывчивость, пожалуй, - сообщает Бен, и в другое время Энакин не оставил бы эту фразу без ответа. - Я отнес их на экспертизу – вернее, попросил это сделать мисс Тано, чтобы это не могли связать с моим последующим увольнением.  
\- И что в отчете по ним? – Таким, внимательным и собранным, Энакин куда больше похож на себя, но Бен боится делать преждевременные выводы.  
Бен протягивает ему лист бумаги.  
\- Я ничего не понимаю в этом, - говорит Энакин, пробежав глазами пару абзацев. – Можешь перевести на нормальный язык?  
\- Если в двух словах, то тебе не становилось от них лучше, потому что они тебя и не должны были успокоить, - Бен скрещивает руки на груди своим любимым жестом, - а наоборот. Судя по тому, что сказали твоему стажеру в лаборатории, отдавая ей этот отчет - коктейль там внушительный, повлиял бы на реакции и куда более спокойного человека. Видимо, доктор Палпатин давно и основательно увлекается нейрохимией агрессивных состояний, и не только ей.  
Энакин сдвигает брови.  
\- То есть, он давал мне таблетки, которые все только усугубляли?  
\- Если он хотел тебе помочь, то это его действие нелогично, согласись? - Бен потирает подбородок, как всегда делает, когда задумывается.  
Энакин угрюмо кивает. Он понимает, куда Бен ведет, но в его голове с трудом укладывается то, что Палпатин хотел его подставить. Наоборот, он не хотел заявлять о нем в полицию…  
\- В том и дело, Энакин, - мягко говорит Бен, словно слыша его мысли. – Из твоих слов выходит, что он всячески провоцировал и поощрял Вейдера, но при этом бежать к Мэйсу с рассказом про твои подвиги вовсе не собирался. Вопрос – почему?  
\- Он говорил про то, что Вейдер необходим, потому что только он может расправиться с теми, кого невозможно достать законными способами.  
Бен хмыкает.  
\- Трогательная забота о справедливости и порядке. Я бы, пожалуй, мог поверить в Шива Палпатина - радетеля за правосудие, но незадолго до того, как я пришел к тебе тогда, я совершенно случайно нашел упоминание о другом пациенте доктора Палпатина. Мол проходил у него совсем небольшой курс терапии – но поскольку это было задолго до того, как убил свою первую жертву, следствие этим не заинтересовалось. Он обращался и к другим врачам – но, естественно, никто не подумал о том, что кто-то может злоупотреблять его состоянием.  
\- Но это еще не доказано, – Энакин поднимает брови.  
\- Извини, Энакин, - Бен берет со стола еще лист. - Я знаю, что тебе сейчас не так просто это слышать, потому что ты долгое время считал, что Палпатин – единственный человек, который может тебе помочь.  
\- Не тяни, - говорит он, хмурясь.  
\- Биохимический анализ крови Мола. Само по себе это тогда ничего нам не говорило - мало ли, какие вещества он мог принимать - но сейчас, имея на руках состав таблеток, прописанных тебе Палпатином, все выглядит совсем иначе, не так ли?  
Энакин молча читает, а потом садится на пол, упираясь спиной в диван и запуская пальцы в волосы.  
\- Понимаешь, - говорит он, - я еще мог поверить, что он вытащил Вейдера из моего подсознания потому, что мне так было бы лучше. По его мнению, - уточняет Энакин, видя, как застывает лицо Бена при этих словах. – Или что он действительно считал правильным то, что я делаю. Но Мол… он же убивал полицейских. Зачем?..  
\- Я не знаю, - кратко отвечает Бен.  
«Ему даже сейчас больно об этом думать», - понимает Энакин.  
\- Кстати, идею про анализ крови мне подала мисс Тано, - говорит Бен, видимо, не желая обсуждать мотивы Мола. - Отдаю тебе должное – ты неплохо научил ее быть внимательной к мелочам.  
\- Неплохо? Ты хочешь сказать «превосходно»?  
\- Мы все еще говорим о человеке, которого мне пришлось пристегивать к батарее?..  
\- Да, Бен, прости.  
Бен почти смеется. Он все еще не может расслабиться и поверить, что все закончилось, но ему уже намного спокойнее.  
Если у его странного состояния есть имя, то это имя – «облегчение».

Они продолжают выстраивать картину из мелких и крупных разрозненных фактов, которые пытается вспомнить Энакин, раскладывая листы отчетов и ксерокопии дел прямо на полу и делая из них что-то вроде доски расследований.  
Через несколько часов она занимает почти весь центр гостиной, а Бен и Энакин сидят по ее краям.  
\- Сделать тебе чай или кофе? – спрашивает Энакин, смотря на темные круги под глазами Бена.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - говорит он, потирая лоб. - Знаешь, у меня тоже есть к тебе вопрос.  
\- Да?  
\- Я ждал, когда твоя кровь более-менее очистится от таблеток, - говорит Бен, всматриваясь в него.  
Между бровями у него залегла вертикальная морщина, замечает Энакин. «Слишком много хмурится», - думает он.  
\- Ты и без них хочешь меня целовать, или это был побочный эффект?  
Энакин ждет этого вопроса. Он, на самом деле, хорош – Энакин даже не надеется, что Бен сделает опрометчивые выводы (хотя это бы все сильно упростило). Но это уже большой прогресс в их отношениях – поговорить словами.  
\- Таблетки влияли только на агрессию, как я понимаю, - говорит Энакин, садясь на пятки. – А целовать тебя я хочу очень давно.  
\- Насколько? – Бен невольно улыбается – еле заметно, самым уголком губ, но Энакин умеет замечать такие вещи. Он улыбается ему в ответ.  
\- Не скажу тебе точно, но достаточно. С тех пор, как мы с тобой смотрели фильмы у тебя дома, наверное. Я очень хорошо умел себе врать, знаешь.  
Несмотря на то, что похудевшее за последние дни лицо Бена становится серьезным, его взгляд говорит совсем обратное. «Он, наверное, сам не знает, как он смотрит на меня», - думает Энакин.  
Ему очень хочется сделать так, чтобы эта морщинка между бровями Бена разгладилась, и он не отказывает себе в этом. Вейдер одобрительно усмехается: в конце концов, это их прямой долг, чтобы Бен не хмурился. Это был его прямой долг, поправляет он себя.  
Листы бумаги шелестят, сминаясь, под его коленями, когда он подается вперед, касаясь губами строго сжатых губ Бена.  
Вейдер улыбается в поцелуй, прежде чем обнять Кеноби за шею.  
\- Я уже сказал, что люблю тебя, - говорит он, как только отрывается от его губ. – Давай уточним – я люблю тебя и как наставника…  
Перед его глазами возникает момент, когда он впервые видит Бена, стоящего за кафедрой в их аудитории и улыбающегося в ответ на чью-то шутку – наверное, уже тогда все было предрешено, думает Энакин.  
Он целует его коротким движением и снова отстраняется.  
\- И как лучшего друга, - продолжает он, дергая ворот его рубашки.  
Часть пуговиц он все-таки расстегивает, а часть отрывается, когда он дергает еще раз.  
\- И в совершенно банальном смысле – тоже, иначе не сходил бы с ума оттого, что ты можешь целовать не меня, - говорит он, прежде чем прижаться губами к шее Бена.  
Потом он проводит рукой по его груди, изучая и запоминая каждый шрам (а их оказывается немало – больших и еле заметных), но этого недостаточно, и Энакин повторяет тот же путь губами. Рубашка на Бене совершенно лишняя, и он сдирает ее с него и отбрасывает, чувствуя, как горят от нетерпения его кончики пальцев. Он снова накидывается на него с поцелуями, заваливая на пол, и какое-то время сам неловко выпутывается из рукавов, одновременно пытаясь целоваться и снимать свою рубашку.  
Когда Бену это надоедает, он перекатывается, подминая под себя Энакина.  
\- Дай мне сделать все, как надо, - говорит он, и Энакин совершенно не против.  
Он столько раз думал об этом в последнее время, что сейчас еле верит себе.  
Рука Бена спускается ниже, гладя его живот, бедро и, наконец, ложась между ног. Энакин прикусывает губу. У него ощущение, что ему сейчас хватит и этого простого движения.  
\- К черту их.  
Он стягивает с себя домашние штаны с нижним бельем, давая Бену полную свободу действий.  
– Нет, не так, - он мотает головой, когда тот обхватывает их члены рукой. – Я хочу больше.  
То, как перехватывает дыхание у Бена - лучший ответ, который он только может пожелать. Энакин сам берет его руку, поднося к свои губам, и облизывает его пальцы, хотя это само по себе уже как секс – сдерживаться сложно.  
Еще сложнее не стонать в голос, пока Бен показывает, что можно делать этими пальцами.  
«Давай, запусти мне руку в волосы, прижми меня к себе, как будто я самое дорогое, что может быть в твоей жизни, целуй меня, как в последний раз, бери меня или отдавайся мне, делай все, что хочешь, если ты делаешь это с любовью ко мне», - рвется с его губ, и, кажется, в какой-то момент он начинает говорить это вслух, потому что Бен останавливается, смотря на него. Энакин со стоном притягивает его в поцелуй, и терзает его губы до тех пор, пока ему начинает не хватать воздуха.  
\- Все хорошо? – спрашивает Бен. – Мы можем пока остановиться.  
Энакин снова мотает головой. Его разметавшиеся отросшие волосы темнеют на листах отчета.  
\- Нет, Бен, не останавливайся, пожалуйста, - только и может сказать он, сжимая пальцы на его плечах.  
\- Я сделаю все, о чем ты говоришь, - шепчет Бен в его шею, царапая щетиной кожу (и видят небеса, это самое прекрасное ощущение в жизни Энакина).  
Видимо, все-таки вслух. 

Потом они лежат, обнаженные, на смятых листах бумаги, и Энакин все гладит и гладит тело Бена - везде, где может дотянуться. Его губы саднит от жестких, жадных поцелуев, и ему хочется унять это ощущение новыми поцелуями.  
Бен сдается первым.  
\- Пойдем на кровать, - говорит он, и Энакин смеется ему в шею.  
\- Там я тебя замучаю совсем, обещаю. А нам надо выспаться. Сколько времени ты нормально не спал?  
\- Может быть, я не против, - серьезно отвечает Бен, поднося к губам его запястье. 

Утро наступает, как кажется Бену, очень быстро. Он засыпает, надежно держа Энакина в объятиях, и просыпается, снимая с себя его руку, чтобы встать.  
Варя себе кофе в старой турке, Бен невольно думает о том, что Энакин мог сбежать каждую минуту, которую находился здесь без наручников – но почему-то этого не сделал. Это внушает непрочную, но уже куда более явную надежду.  
Может быть, у него все еще получится что-то исправить. «У них получится», - исправляет себя Бен. Теперь они на одной стороне.  
\- А мне сделал? – интересуется заглянувший на кухню Энакин, завернувшийся в одеяло. Он подходит к Бену вплотную, касаясь губами его губ. Бен обнимает его, прижимая к себе, и так они стоят какое-то время.  
\- Ладно, я в душ, - говорит Энакин наконец, улыбаясь.  
После душа он, капая водой с волос («Сколько он не стригся? Два месяца? Три?» - думает Бен), пьет остывший кофе и шутит, что охранять Бена, находясь в его постели, намного, намного удобнее.  
\- Что ты планируешь делать дальше? – спрашивает Бен.  
\- «Что мы планируем», ты имеешь в виду? – аккуратно интересуется Энакин. На его лицо набегает легкая тень. – Я думал, теперь мы действуем сообща?  
\- Да, - отвечает Бен, и тень рассеивается. – Я имею в виду, что хочу услышать твои варианты наших дальнейших действий.  
\- Палпатин, - говорит Энакин, внимательно смотря на Бена. - Мне нужно разобраться с этим.  
Бен несколько мрачнеет, и он добавляет:  
\- Мы же не можем оставить все так, как есть? Теперь ты знаешь про Мола, про меня – возможно, есть и еще кто-то. Он не должен больше причинять вред.  
\- У нас нет прямых доказательств.  
Энакин встает и порывисто подходит к Бену. Его глаза горят мрачной энергией.  
\- Ты сам пострадал от него, - говорит он. – Вспомни Джинна. Вспомни всех тех полицейских, которых убил Мол. В конце концов, Палпатин чуть не разрушил мою психику, и разрушил мою жизнь - окей, активно помогал мне это сделать. Его надо остановить, Бен.  
\- Ты прав, Энакин, - Бен отходит от него, но Энакин понимает, что его слова попали в цель. – Но что мы можем сделать? Заставить его подписать признание? Это утопит и тебя, и меня. Убить? Нет, у меня еще остались хоть какие-то принципы. Я не убиваю людей, которые в меня не стреляют.  
\- Для начала, - произносит Энакин, и его кривая усмешка принадлежит больше Вейдеру, чем ему, - я хочу с ним поговорить.

***

\- Мне очень интересно, откуда ты это умеешь, - шепчет Энакин на ухо Бену. – Потому что меня этому в академии не учили, например.  
\- Я расскажу тебе как-нибудь в другой раз, - отвечает Бен.  
Он не понимает, как можно флиртовать в такой ситуации - а Энакин отлично знает, что иногда только поддразнивание способно встряхнуть Бена и заставить его сосредоточиться.  
Энакина, правда, искренне веселит то, что у Бена умелые и точные движения взломщика.  
Наконец, замок поддается.  
Внутри дома темно и тихо, их явно никто не ждет, несмотря на все опасения, но Энакин касается рукой в перчатке ладони Бена, заставляя того держаться позади.  
\- Все, как мы обговорили, - очень тихо произносит он. – Ты вмешиваешься только в крайнем случае.  
Бен коротко кивает. 

Он ждет какого-то испуга, недоумения, замешательства, но тон Палпатина безукоризненно ровен.  
Удивление проскальзывает на его лице только в первую секунду – и сразу же исчезает. «Потрясающий самоконтроль», - думает Бен.  
\- Что-то случилось, мой мальчик? – говорит Палпатин, плотнее запахивая халат из вычурной, тяжелой ткани. – Я вижу, что ты взволнован. У тебя какие-то проблемы?  
\- Бен все знает, - произносит Энакин.  
Гостиная освещена приглушенным светом, который включает Палпатин, входя в нее, и Бену отлично видно каждое движение брови Энакина.  
\- Ты рассказал ему?  
\- Он сам обо всем догадался.  
Палпатин пытливо, внимательно смотрит на него.  
\- Что же, рано или поздно это должно было произойти, - говорит он. – Он слишком хорошо знает тебя, а, когда люди очень близки, скрывать что-то становится гораздо сложнее. Ты не виноват в этом.  
Слыша его интонации, Энакин расслабляется. Это видно по его позе – он опускает плечи, чуть ссутуливаясь, выражение его лица становится спокойнее, из взгляда уходит напряжение.  
Бен хмурится.  
\- Но теперь ты под угрозой. Ты уверен, что он еще не пошел в полицию и не рассказал там про то, что узнал?  
\- Нет, - отвечает Энакин. – Он обещал мне, что не сделает этого. Я ему верю.  
\- Мой мальчик, я не отрицаю, что Бен – отличный полицейский и хороший товарищ. Я знаю, насколько сильно ты к нему привязан, - мягко говорит Палпатин. – Но подумай – судя по твоим рассказам, он слишком честен. У него слишком промыты мозги, он не способен тебя понять. Он будет пытаться остановить Вейдера, не сознавая, что только он может сделать то, на что не способна полиция.  
\- Пока все в порядке. Думаю, я договорился с ним.  
\- Именно что «пока»! – восклицает Палпатин. – Ты сделал для него все, что мог. Но готов ли он принять такую заботу? Кем ты стал теперь в его глазах? И что мешает ему, усыпив твою бдительность и рассказав сказку про то, что он принимает тебя любым, за твоей спиной вести двойную игру? Может быть, он давно все рассказал Мэйсу Винду, и теперь просто собирает больше доказательств против тебя – откуда ты можешь быть уверен?  
\- Я не думаю … - говорит Энакин, и не заканчивает фразу.  
«Отличная работа», - думает Бен. – «Если бы на месте Энакина был кто-то другой, думаю, я так бы и поступил. И он это знает».  
\- Ты столько старался для того, чтобы Бен был в безопасности, но теперь ты нужен не только ему, Палач необходим этому городу с его коррумпированной судебной системой. Подумай, какая власть будет в твоих руках, сколько жизней ты сможешь спасти, если продолжишь то, что начал. И подумай, что Бен ставит под угрозу в таком случае. Тебе необходимо…  
Слушать это просто невыносимо.  
Бен делает шаг вперед, вступая в освещенное пространство гостиной.  
Энакин смотрит на него немного растерянно, то ли не ожидая такого быстрого вмешательства в их разговор, то ли поддавшись неспешному ходу рассуждений Палпатина.  
\- Потрясающая речь, - говорит Бен. – Жаль, вас не может услышать Гривус – его бы порядком удивил пассаж про честного копа.  
Он ждет, что Палпатин что-нибудь ему ответит, но тот молчит.  
В каком-то роде это победа – но Бен сейчас не способен насладиться ей. Ему как раз очень нужно обратное – чтобы тот говорил.  
Краем глаза он видит, как Энакин медленно достает пистолет из кобуры.  
\- Энакин, - говорит Палпатин. – Ему нельзя верить! Я – единственный человек, желающий тебе добра и пытающийся помочь, вспомни это! Доверившись ему, ты потеряешь…  
Дуло пистолета, упирающееся в его лоб, заставляет его замолчать на полуслове.  
Вейдер спокоен и зол.

\- Ты еще жив только потому, что я не обещал Бену тебя не трогать, - говорит Вейдер, и тон его слов отдает металлом.  
В его голове проносятся образы: Бен, стоящий у стены в его гостиной, опускает пистолет. На ковер оседает Гривус, которому он стреляет в глазницу.  
Если здесь есть человек, способный его предать, то это точно не Бен.  
Бен, стоящий позади него, кладет ему руку на плечо.  
\- Все хорошо, - говорит он. - Я все знаю, - обращается Бен уже к Палпатину. – Мы можем говорить начистоту.  
\- Начистоту? О чем вы? – Палпатин издает короткий, болезненный смешок. – Я не понимаю, о чем речь. Вы вломились в мой дом и угрожаете мне оружием, мистер Кеноби. Я вправе вызвать полицию, чтобы вас забрали.  
Он выглядит совсем безобидно – пожилой, испуганный человек, мужественно старающийся держать себя в руках.  
\- Сколько у вас таких «экспериментов»? – спрашивает Бен, обходя его по дуге. – Мол, Энакин… Есть кто-то еще?  
Палпатин наблюдает за ним, а потом слабо улыбается.  
\- Я ничего не скажу. Можете обыскать мои записи – да что там, обыскать весь мой дом – если вам так хочется знать что-то.  
\- Я это сделаю, - говорит Вейдер.  
\- Даже если вы докажете то, что я прописывал не те препараты, это ничем вам не поможет. Энакин убивал по своему желанию, я пытался остановить его, как мог. Меня, в худшем варианте, лишат практики. А Энакина, – голос Палпатина тих, но внятен, - в любом случае ждет электрический стул.  
«Теперь ты понимаешь, в чьи руки попал?», - хочет спросить Бен, но, судя по кривящимся от ярости губам Энакина, он уже понимает это и так.  
Они отходят, чтобы сказать друг другу пару слов. Энакин все так же держит на мушке Палпатина, но это, на самом деле, бессмысленно – любой из них легко догонит и обезоружит пожилого и явно не слишком здорового человека.  
\- Он отказался от тебя сразу, как только понял, что дело запахло жареным, - говорит Бен, хотя Энакина уже ни в чем не надо убеждать.  
\- Мы не можем оставить его на свободе, - одновременно с ним говорит Энакин.  
Они смотрят друг другу в глаза – боль против мрачной решимости.  
\- Энакин, нет.  
\- У нас нет другого выхода, Бен, - он кладет руку ему на плечо. – Он не остановится, пока будет безнаказан. Ты и сам понимаешь это.  
\- Полиция может связать это с тобой.  
\- Значит, надо сделать все так, чтобы не связала, - жестко говорит Вейдер.  
Бен повторяет себе все эти правильные, логичные слова – и не может поверить в них.  
Первый раз жизни других людей на весах не могут заставить его поднять оружие.  
\- Мы можем это решить, - обращается он к Палпатину. Если он хочет оставаться человеком, он обязан это сказать. – Я ничего не сделаю вам, если вы добровольно подпишете то, что мы вам дадим.  
\- Проблема в том, что я не подпишу никаких признаний, если вы здесь за этим.  
\- Проблема в том, - произносит Вейдер-Энакин, - что ты сам стал тем, с чем я, по твоим словам, должен был бороться.  
Палпатин смотрит на него с презрением.  
\- Твоя слабость погубила все, что мы сделали, - говорит он Энакину, - ты был совершенен.  
Бен отворачивается.


	5. Эпилог

Энакин просыпается посреди ночи. Его больше не мучают кошмары, но, когда Бену не спится, он часто не может спать тоже.  
Он откидывает одеяло, и в слабом свете фонаря, просачивающемся через штору, находит тапки – пол здесь холодный, несмотря на то, что климат теплее, чем там, откуда они уехали.  
Бен находится на кухне, со стаканом воды в руке.  
Энакин обнимает его сзади, кладя подбородок ему на плечо.  
\- Что такое? – спрашивает он, впрочем, зная ответ так хорошо, что не нуждается в нем.  
\- Я сейчас лягу, - говорит Бен. – Иди.  
\- Нет, - то, что Энакину известна причина, не дает Бену права оставаться с ней наедине. Он разворачивает его к себе, крепко беря за плечи. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал об этом в одиночестве. Мне надо повторить тебе то, что я говорю каждый раз, когда ты вспоминаешь про Палпатина?  
Бен чуть заметно улыбается.  
\- Я помню каждое твое слово. Ты прав, Энакин.  
\- Я могу повторить их миллион раз, если надо, - с напором говорит Энакин, смотря на него. – Ты не должен обвинять себя ни в чем. Ты все сделал правильно.  
(Их внезапный «отпуск» больше похож на медовый месяц – первые недели они не могут отпустить друг друга даже на пару часов, постоянно находясь вместе. Не то чтобы они к не привыкли к такому за время их совместной работы, но сейчас все совсем по-другому.  
Бену нравится смотреть, как спокойнее и спокойнее становится Энакин, приходя в себя. Возможно, им обоим давно нужно было отдохнуть, говорит он себе.)  
\- Мне снова звонил Мэйс Винду, - говорит Бен.   
Энакин хмурится.   
\- Что ему нужно?  
\- Все то же: говорит, что не понимает моих эскапад, и что уход сразу двух лучших сотрудников очень сильно подкосил работу отдела. Асока старается, но ей не хватает опыта.  
\- Мне тоже когда-то не хватало, - отмахивается Энакин. – Дело наживное.  
\- Ага, - Бен ставит стакан на стол. – Когда я вспоминаю, как ты наживал свой опыт, то удивляюсь, что не поседел еще тогда.   
\- Да лаадно, - тянет Энакин. – было очень весело.  
\- Вот именно. Очень.  
Он тянет его за руку в спальню.   
\- Может быть, еще и будет.  
Бен хмыкает.  
\- Никаких частных детективных агентств.   
\- Ладно, не хочешь агентств – придумаем что-нибудь еще, - соглашается Энакин, ложась рядом и закидывая руки за голову. – Но сначала отдохнем за все последние два года. Мы это заслужили, я думаю.  
\- Ага, - повторяет Бен и тянется его поцеловать.  
Они роняют одеяло на пол.


End file.
